All the Holo Ghosts and Shadows
by Jester Smiles
Summary: The world of heroes has ended and the world of villains rise. Years go by and the governments want an edge. Stepping in is a monster under the cloak of being a Meta human codenamed for what he is and what he plans to become. Follow his each step as the shadows want him to become a monster that lives for life. And as he seeks the one that will give him the life he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; HELLO WASTELANDERS... It's me Smiles also side me is my go getting friend Jester!**

 **Jester; Hi and yes if you all get the reference thank you. Smiles and I like many fans of the Fallout series have been waiting a long time for Fallout 4 to drop. And man did Bethesda show off at E3. We often watch the web series by Shoddycast to get us through our worries of having no Fallout. Alongside another youtuber Mr. Mattplay.**

 **Smiles; And if you don't know who either its worth your time to check em out it'll be way worth your effort. Now this new fic people into my head some time ago Jester and I just didn't have the time to put it up.**

 **Jester; But now we do have the time. And to all reading this little piece thanks you and we hope to hear what you have to say about our story. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Each shadow has a face but my face will remain eternally night...**

 **Unknown location third persons View**

Who would have guessed that it could actually happen? The idea that a whole could exist without heroes... that's the kicker. Heroes were outnumbered not only by numbers but also by the shear tactics of the various supervillians of their rouges galleries. With countries seeing the fall of their heroes they tried everything to fight back. Even going so far as to make their own heroes. As well as using their more dangerous weapons in their efforts. But in the end the governments fought only for one year a lot less then it took the villains to kill all the heroes.

But with the world now underfoot the villains needed away to divide up the world. Some well almost all said no wanting to plunder the world, as they liked. This allowed some governments to hold and still hold some sense of order. However right now the world has both order and chaos. Portions of governments didn't have all their respective territories anymore. These areas are codenamed Boilers, seeing as the governments refuse to send aid to these crime-riddled areas. Along with the fact that the areas are often heated or peppered by raging gunfire.

But in the harsh snow mountains of Canada we find a secret government base. In this base we find several government commanders and their guards walking through the halls. The New Europe commander asks "Miss Bane are you sure that the Ghost is ready to be put into trail run"? The large muscular woman in a red lucha mask stops. The long black ponytail protruding from the back of her masks head whips in the air. Miss Bane or the now eighteen years old daughter of Bane scowls at the mans question.

She loved her father but the Joker thought it was funny to mess with his venom formula. That caused him to die in his last battle against Batman. Right now Batman is one of few heroes that are crippled and held as prisoners on the moon. So more influential villains thought some heroes are better alive them dead the whole martyr and glory concept kept coming up in that meeting. But Ximena got her revenge killing the Clown with one of Batman's explosive batarangs. The Clowns girlfriend tried to find out who but to this day she still doesn't know. Ximena looks at the five commanders each standing for their new energy dome protected governments.

New is the main word each New city the governments own has large thirty story Meta human detecting barriers. No one with a superpower or oddly heightened senses can get in. The cities often are as big as two states but the governments still have control over them. Ximena laughs, " You forget commanders the age of heroes is over. We need a new breed of hero ones that knows what it means to follow a code. But only follows it so long as they can obtain something. Ghost is the first". The commander of New Africa, "But what if the villains make him do as they want"?

Ximena looks at him, "Last time you where here did Ghost listen to you? That is why he's perfect he won't listen to anyone but his own mind. Which is what we need. We need him to cause confusion within the ranks of the villains. And with their backs turned you can push them back as best you can. So remember our deal if this works". The commander's nod as they continue to walk through the hall. Outside the base several figures dressed with gold tinted masks and black and gold color schemed body armor crouch at a distance.

The lead figure is non other then Deathstroke. Deathstroke scans the base, "Good the Intel from Black Manta was right. Ok when we get in find the Meta human kill everyone else". His forces nods chambering their weapons to move into their positions. Inside Ximena steps into a room with several smashed pillars. For the most part the room has one small candle as the main source of light.

Ximena, "Why don't you want more lights in here Ghost"? Seeing the lean muscular young brown skinned man next to the candle smiling back at her was unsettling for others. Under the various bandages that cover his face and lower jaw you can see the twisted but soft charm to the young man. One scientist compared him to the Joker. But Ghost doesn't like the dead clown, last week he killed the scientist asking him if Ghost amused him like a clown, did he make him laugh like a clown. When the scientist answered correctly Ghosts creatures killed him.

This young man sits up leaning in closer to the light of the candle showing that his eyes too are bandaged. His dark spessartite garnet hair hanging down his face and neck. Ghost, "I like the dark I am a dark user Meta human after all. Besides last time you tried I caused the electrician to go to the hospital with several fractions. Plus I can have more fun in the dark just how I like it".

In the rooms darkness you can see the odd runes going along Ghosts bandaged body start to glow like liquid metal. Touching the floor with a hand Ghost feels someone or several someone's. Ghost, "I feel several unknown shadows getting closer. Ones has great skill can I kill him"?

Ximena touches her ear, "Control anything on the sensors?" Control, "No ma'am why"? Ghost slides his hand on the floor, "I can smell the blood under his boots. Man its funny how some of these guys think they might be able to fight me. Come on Ximena let me be the smirking shadow that ends these fools". Ximena nods and Ghost slowly becomes wrapped by the shadows his one sided smirk all that could be seen before he was fully enveloped. Running down the halls five members of Deathstrokes thirty plus man squad was making their ways around the place.

But they stopped seeing the young Ghost slowly walk to them. Chuckling Ghost stops, "Man I heard that mercenaries fight with some kind of code. Tell me why did you come here did you come by for a house visit? Or did you come cause you wanted to feel alive"? The five trained their weapons on Ghost who smirks at the sight. With one side of his mouth flashing the three sharp canines at the top and bottom of that side of his mouth the mercenaries become hesitant. But Ghost doesn't flinch while they fire at him. Moving far faster then they could target Ghost stops just behind the squad. Cracking his neck Ghost smirks, "Are you feeling alive yet"?

Each merc drops to the ground with fist sized holes in their body armor. Ghost smells his hand, "No none of you are alive enough to have survived. Maybe the other ones can help me feel alive"? Ghost slips into the shadows again finding six new mercenaries to play with. Ghost whistles catching their attention. Touching the floor he wraps his shadows around his arms to create two gauntlets. In a snap two blades sprint from the sides creating two curved wings. Charging Ghost smirks, "Feeling lively my friends"? Slashing one across the chest Ghost morphed his bare foot to have talons sinking them into another mercenary's skull.

As the others opens fire Ghost uses his two dead kills as shields. Throwing the two Ghost covers the distance to punch one merc really hard. So hard the she bent backwards until her skull was smashed into the floor. Ghost elbows the others clean across the neck the blood from her neck smears his faces bandages. Ghost takes a whiff, "You where close but still not close to being alive. Hey why run you still haven't answered my question"? The merc called for backup saying the Meta human in question had just killed his squad. Deathstroke, "Lead him to us if he's interested in a fight I'll be glad to show him one".

But Ghost hears and can see the so called trap set by the lead mercenary. Touching the floor Ghost focuses his power causing the strange symbols on his arm to travel into the floor. Slowly each symbol takes their own shape. But the shape they take is that of monstrous hellhounds gray mist cling to their bodies. But Ghost snaps making them vanish while their snarls can still be heard. Ghost, "Go my friends and feed I know how hungry you are". Howling the hounds ran for their meals Ghost walking causally after them.

Ghost creates a ball of shadow in his hand making it spin a little he hears the screams and shouts coming from down the halls. But soon the howls of his hounds turn to that of pain. Each hounds symbol returns to his arm and Ghost sees how each dead.

Smirking wider Ghost chuckles, "So you show some life but you're not my type. You're going to be fun to play with mister mercenary". Ghost walks down the halls until he finds the last few mercenaries along with their leader. Ghost, "You others get lost I only want your boss". Deathstroke snaps his fingers and all of his mercs open fire.

Ghost morphs his body into various connecting lines of dark smoke. With his head floating Ghost smirks as several spikes impales the mercs. Deathstroke uses his swords to deflect the spikes but Ghost remains calm. Reforming his body Ghost walks to the mercenary staring at him through his bandaged eyes. Deathstroke, "You're no hero".

Ghost smirks and shook his head, "I'm no way a hero my teacher just brought out a long hidden family gift. I'm a shadow vampire not like the normal ones of legend. I don't feed on blood but I want to one day. Only I want to find that one that'll make me feel alive". Showing the various sharp teeth at the corners of his jaw Deathstroke eyes the monster for a moment.

Deathstroke huffs and charges the young vampire. Deathstroke, "I heard that vampires in any form are immortal, blood hungry, and care for none but those that serve and befriend them. You are no vampire". As Ghost threw a punch coated in shadow Deathstroke cut clean through his hand to then stab into his eye. As Deathstrokes blade punches through Ghost's head it then connects to the wall behind him. Ghost's smirk doesn't leave his face. Ghost, "I'm interested what was the plan after you stabbed me in the face"?

Ghost sent a shadow-fueled kick right into Deathstrokes. Slamming into the opposite wall Deathstroke just barely avoids a black spiderlike leg protruding from Ghost's shoulder. Pulling the leg free Ghost charges having two more legs to add to his attacks. Deathstroke uses his sharp eyesight to block and counter Ghost's attacks. Using his laser lance and sword in tandem to try and divide Ghost's attention. Mainly he shakes or jerks the sword still in Ghost's skull when he gets close enough.

But Ghost attacks were simple for a reason. Ghost wants to see how far he can push his one eyed combatant. Ghost smirks, "Your fun I guess I can release a little more seeing as you're decently strong". Ghost's left arm slowly becomes coated in the smoke like shadows of his hounds. But Ghosts body shadows have more of a dark teal to their tint.

With his whole arm covered and the three legs returning into his body Ghost pushing forward. Deathstroke makes the first move gripping his sword that's still lodged in Ghost's head. Slicing Ghost's from one side of his head to the other Deathstroke follows with a downward strike. Cutting from Ghost shoulder down to his hip. To then fire his lance clean through Ghost's heart.

But that didn't stop the smirking vampire. Ghost's hands phase past Deathstrokes armor and an odd word leaves Ghost's bloody lips. Soon a shockwave rushes outward from within the Terminator. Deathstroke staggers back trying to get his baring's even with his healing factor working to the best of its abilities. Ghost's unique powers did something to him. While Deathstroke took a moment Ghost's shadows pulled him back together. With his blood slowly fading away and his wounds vanishing slowly Ghost smiles to the Terminator.

Ghost, "You must be wondering why your healing factor isn't going into overdrive. Well the shadows told me in a whisper of your little power and skills. Sorry to say my friend but at the end of the day the slightly living has a better grip on why we want to live. And I still want to look for the one that gives me a nice touch in being alive". Deathstroke charges once again only for Ghost's left arm to morph into a horrid spiders head. Chunks of Deathstrokes left side, hip, and a portion of his ribs are being chewed in the spider's mandibles. Deathstroke also notes the stump that was once his arm as well.

Slouching against the wall Deathstroke sees most of his sides gone along with some of his organs hanging out. Coughing into his mask Deathstroke sees Ghost morph his arm back to normal as he slowly slips to the after. Touching his earpiece Ghost calls Ximena, "Ma'am their all dead can I keep his mask and swords"? Ximena says yes and Ghost takes his prizes and returns to his room. Sitting in his room Ghost stares at the small death lily that he loves just as much as the various familiars that live within his body symbols. Looking up Ximena walks into place a large box near him.

Ximena, "Great work Ghost after that display you've killed about four super villains. His name was Deathstroke by the way". Ghost, "Please stop calling me Ghost I want a new name. Call me Pascal D. Fifth seeing as you told me I'm the fifth vampire in my family. So when will I fight more of these super villains the three before Deathstroke weren't as fun... but he did try at least".

Ximena, "We're seeing you out this time for good. Your going to make a name for yourself Pascal why not takes a look at your outfit"? Opening the box Pascal sees the outfit that Ximena got for him. With the outfit on Pascal sees himself in the dim mirror it is a nice outfit. The fur around his neck feels nice and the fedora is a nice touch into the outfit but almost or completely fades into the darkness. The coat has flat square shoulders tinted gold while the coat itself has a white gray color to it. Long zippers go up from the underside of the wrists to the elbows.

Over his wrists are two purple gems he can feel a slight twinge of psychic energy coming from the gems. The nice black pants and shirt feels nice even his mid shin high leather boots feels nice. With two leather gloves over his hands Pascal looks to Ximena. She extends to him a cloth, "Can't have people seeing that nice face. Cover it until you have enough courage to show them who they're dealing with". Pascal takes the mouth less mask and covers his face. Taking more bandages Pascal covers his mouth but just enough so that you can only see when his mouth is open.

His purple colored mask has two plain eyeholes with two streaks going down as if he is crying. Ximena "Can't have you going out with no weapons. Here Pascal with good fortune from the New governments to you". Seeing said weapons Pascal was surprised at what he was going to play with. Seeing the two large and unique revolvers Pascal is really happy. The barrels have rectangles over the barrels with cylinders that could holdup to twelve maybe more rounds. **(He's got Vash's revolvers from Trigun they're just ash canyon clay colored).**

Ximena, "Inside of them are element gems which will allow your ammo to have more of a kick. The revolvers use your shadows as the ammo but they can take regular rounds too. Lastly this axe has a fine impact gem inside of it. Allowing you to condense pressure and fire it from the axes head. Also the axe has a few other features I'm sure you can figure out". Pascal nods and several guards come to escort him out. Taking all his stuff Pascal boards a plane and waits inside his coffin for when he lands in one of the zone near New Russia.

 **Jester; Hope you all like it we did try our best.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry we did good.**

 **Jester; Like, share, and comment if it's not too much. And we hope to hear you're love for Fallout 4 too.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone yeah I know it took me a while. But I finally know where this story is going. So lets see who left me a review. Anon; I'm being serious here when I say damn! Dude sorry to say I skimmed through most of these five long ass reviews. And still didn't find a comment about my story. So yeah next time trying condensing its way easier. Ky Karno; I thought I heard someone already starting one for me. But yeah thanks for the comments. Now all of you stop yapping and DANCE FOR MY AMUSEMENT!**

 **New Europe Pascal's View**

Walking through the catacombs of this once beautiful place is sometime. I am to make my way to the outer rims of New Russia to kill a group of gorilla fighters. Its former government had extended the original borders of the country. But these fighters have been receiving armaments from somewhere here in the old ruins. I had heard from many books that this tombs once rain with streams of blood. The scents were so strong that even my kind would stalk the nights for a fresh meal.

I haven't met any of my kind. But I have heard from Ms. Ximena of a man called Batman. He's still alive held on a secret substation on the moon. I heard heads rolled when they found out his identity. Last I heard he was someone rich. As I keep walking I can hear the rustling of metal pieces and large crates. I can also smell the underlining fear of a few people.

Placing my hand to the ground I sink into the shadows. Following the sounds through the shadow stream I find the arms dealer. He's once of the lieutenants of the villains that keeps making guns, drugs, and black market deals. The small black and gray tattoo of a penguin on his shoulder tells me who he works for. Like all of these villains they want everyone to know them. They want to leave their mark of this crazy world. I once heard a scientist hum a tone while repeating the worlds 'mad world.'

Cracking my neck I drop from the ceiling using both legs to cushion my falling. Well I'm falling I time and use the skulls of two guards to land softly. Feeling the soft tissue expand under my boots. To then allow the inner tissue and bones to erupt outward. It's like I'm reading a brilliant horror novel from my childhood. Standing straight I chuckle seeing everyone grab a weapon.

With all barrels on me I speck to all. "I'm taking this weapons and two things will come of our fight for them. One you will all die and two the halls of these wonderful catacombs will flow with your blood once more. It'll be poetic and your miserable death will be worth something. Run if you'd like for once you fire... you'll be screaming in horror and pain."

With my words end several of them open fire. Handguns, revolvers, machineguns, and almost all small arms hit me. My torso jerks in every which way. I even feel a few strikes to my face and jaw. Along with a few hitting my legs and pelvis. As the bullets march end I look down. My blood liquid silver in color drips to the floor. Sighing I take a breath slowly lifting my head as I feel my wounds stop bleeding. As well to fell slowly each round still inside of me travels free of the holes.

With the small metal patter of each bullet the thugs look at me in horror. I grin end-to-end flashing my fangs. I say, "Every hollow evening I ask if my next kill can make me feel alive? But you weaklings use such useless tools to kill. There is no joy in killing a foe with a firearm. But I will agree it's nice to see a body fall into a heap of rotting flesh from these small metal objects.

"They've quoted these as 'that the gods made us, humans have made us equals, but being monsters make us sane." Pulling both revolvers I open fire. With each shadow bullet that leaves the barrels I make sure they splinter inside of whom ever they hit. Why you ask? So that the blood can get everywhere. And so that the halls can sing with there empty screams.

Two thugs rush me trying to disarm me. But I open my mouth to have sharp shards of shadow glass fly from my mouth. To most glass hardly cuts. It's so brittle that it would cut the person using it too. Well I should say most glass, masters of the craft of glassware would know their stuff. But as my shadow glass shards sink into their victim's sink they melt. Each jagged entry wound turns into small volcano's boiling down to their bones and inner workings.

They try desperately to pull the shards. But their screams and panicked struggling makes it too hard for them. Jerking and franticly crying at the pain I smirk. The screams, the blood, the smell of death in so many different ways. All these things are what my kind praise about mortality. Looking around I see that none are standing. But one is trying to run. Kicking a crate with ease I pin him to a pillar in the room.

Raising my revolver I growl at him eyeing him over. He turns his eyes pathetic as the rest. Like all cowards he starts to barter and beg. Leaning closer I tell him the truth as I aim my gun to his temple. "I don't care for you life fool. My job is to kill how I like. And as I said earlier your blood will make these halls oh so beautiful. Even if the blood comes from cowards." Pressing my revolver directly to his flesh I fired.

Seeing the very bone tear from his skin as his fresh flees from the creeping shadows of my round. It's all so poetic. Opening my bag I use my shadows to drag the crates and other useful items into my bag. But these filthy drugs and grotesque fliers I'm burning them with a fire shadow round. Picking up the bodies with my shadow hands I have them carried to different places in to catacombs. Making sure a nice trail is left to follow back to this room.

Sure I won't be visiting again for some time. But I will come back to see if the smell is just as intoxicating as my kind says. I read from an old journal of a familiar that his master loved the decaying smell of flesh. His master said it's a perfect smell to make you crave sex. Reading on I found that the master of the male familiar was so interacted by the smell that he bent and sexually dominated his younger half for three hours. I have never craved sex before. But I wonder if it'll help me feel alive?

Walking out into the noon sunlight my shadows protest me as I walk in the daylight. But with this outfit on my skin will remain untouched by the suns rays. I found out the sunlight can't kill me. But from prolonged exposure it will cause me to weaken even suffer so odd side affects. Whatever the cause I don't have to worry. For now I must travel to Egypt. The government leader has asked for my presences. And from here it'll only take me two weeks to get there. But I've heard of the exotic tales that come from the sand filled country. They say the women there are know for few things.

One they can hypnotize you with their dancing. And they can never reveal their skin to men. Walking across the shifting sands is no easy thing. I've had to stop a few times from the heat alone. I don't thirst or hunger for things like most would. I don't often drink blood plasma seeing that it leaves an odd taste in my mouth. Rubbing my neck I lift my mask its been sticking to my face in this heat. Slowly my little death lily shimmers inside of my hat. Lifting it up I take it from on top of my head. The small pot I put her into still as dazzling and ornate as when I found it.

My little death always shimmers when she needs to be feed. These rare planets only feast on a few things. On that I have an abundance of is Drip. It's what you come across when you let the blood of a feral or rotting human corpse mix with flesh tree sap or fungus extract. Dipping my finger into the cup of Drip I then sink my finger into the black soil of my little death's pot.

Slowly I feel her roots wrap my finger. Drinking up every drop of Drip she can handle. I like to think my little death is a her. Seeing as I don't know for sure what gender my little death is. Repeating her feeding two more times I rest her on my lap. Looking out from the small cave at the traveling sands I smile down to my little death. "Soon lily we'll have our home somewhere nice and dark. And high so you can hide in the soft clouds. Wouldn't you like that my little death?"

Feeling lily shimmer to my tale I smile down to her. Rubbing two fingers along her steam I wait for the storm to stop. Soon I'll carve a home in tribute to my family and my kind. In the past humans and their super beings alike feared the monsters that hid in the dark. The darkness the shadows of the night are my allies. And soon I will carve my blood-coated path into history. And all will fear the dark once again.

 **New USA Boiler of the south third person's View**

We see several weapons being fired across a street in an all out firefight. The two groups fighting are easy to tell apart. One is the militia called the Hard Eighties. These guys are random army grunts or officers that bolted from the government to become a power all their own. As the Hard's fire scooped rifles and Scar rifles they try and hit anyone in sight. The next group who's taking serious losses in this fight is one of Two Faces smaller groups.

Harvey or Two Face has been in on and off fights with not only this militia. But with Penguins and Black Masks boys. Penguins group however suffered a big hit when Harley Quinn and Live Wire teamed with Penguins and Black Masks girls to run for it. The girls were prostitutes, drug mules, or showgirls from their bases. Live Wire with her whole women over men thing has been going all out with helping girls get out of those shitty jobs.

But bosses hated their loss. But they couldn't follow the girls to where they headed off to. A whole jungle combing with the animals and plants that ate or attacked anyone that came into their territory. Some thought and knew that it was Poison Ivy the killer plants. But no one could put a finger on why animals were helping too. As the shots keep ringing off a few of the Two Face guys try to break as several armored cars come into the line of fire. The armored vans side doors slid open to have several guys spring out. Each holding RPG's aimed for the Hard's.

Firing all at once the rockets shatter the Hard's positions. Several of the Hard's try to fight back with grenades. But with the rocket support Two Face's guys managed to chase off the Hard's. Firing at the guys even as they run the Face's won todays fight. One of Two Face's masked thugs came out from a van. The mask has one half white and smooth face while the other half has is black and dirty looking.

The Mask looks around to nod "Ok take whatever drugs and money they left. The boss is pissed that this assholes are still around. So he's calling us all back for a big job. Rumor has it that he might be making a deal with Vandal Savage to clear out these random punks and giving us back our turf. Not sure what the full deal is but I'm sure things won't be good."

The goons start to collect every thing they can find that isn't damaged. Tossing it all into vans and double-checking the buildings close by before the thugs took their leave. However a red and white armored man stood watching from a rooftop. This white armored figure is Azeral. He's apart of an order from Gotham that wants to cleanse the cities of evil. At first Batman and his crime fighting family was in their path. Batman was stopping them from taking control and killing the wicked. The Order even went against the Courts of Owls. Who are still in hiding after the League of Shadows tried to kill them.

The League wanted to capture the Bat family. Their leaders wanted the Bat family to either train their warriors or be trained. Only Batman was captured during the order and Leagues all out battles to get them Savage sprung a trap. Now Batman an a few members of the Justice League are prisoners on the moon. The rest of the Bat families whereabouts are still unknown. Azeral looks to the two besides him to nod. The swiftly make their way from rooftop to rooftop. Vanishing into the night.

Vandal Savage looks down from his high rise. He took control of all of the upper and mid portion of the east coast of the USA. But Savage isn't curious about the small fires fighting for power. Or the shadow groups trying to control or eliminate people in their way. No Savage is curious of the recent attacks to overseas operations. Just three days ago in the seas near Jordan Egypt he lost priceless artifacts. Along with gallons of liquefied uranium.

From the ships salvage his crews told him that it seemed as thought someone used an odd chain saw to cut through the bottom of the ship. The items onboard were taken but his crew managed to send him a picture of a person cutting two of his gunman in half with an axe. The picture is very blurred but you can see the coat the man is wearing and the fedora on his head. But his face is too distorted to make out.

Savage rubs his chin to look to his watch. Savage "Those idiots may not think much of theses hits on operations overseas. But I can see something different about you. Whoever you are you're making waves that makes you a curiosity. One that I can not ignore." Savage puts the picture and reports away and walks out of his office. But as he walks Savage knows that sooner or later this mysterious hitman will come forward. And when he does it'll shake a few trees too.

 **Jester; Yeah that's chapter two. So comment, share, and like. Also yeah I"LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone back to drop you all with another update. So lets get the reviews underway. Ky Karno yeah here's your update. Hope to see what you can everyone else have to say about this one. Now shake him down for every cent or I'll shot you and him!**

 **Lower power grid of Texas Livewire's View**

Damn it when I do big jobs they turn out to be easy. And when I do small jobs they become a pain in the ass. Draining the remaining energy into the large canisters I turn to create another magnetic field. As the bullets bounced away I charge my other hand to zap the punks. Fighting yet another group of militia wanabe's to get the job done is getting old fast. Changing the charge of the canisters I start to fly away from the grid building. Getting to the front I stop seeing the punks holding fire hoses. As I retreat I get hosed with water. Sparking and shorting I jerk a few times dropping to my knees.

Raising my hand I stun a few of the guys getting closer. But they start shooting back at me. Both with their hoses and guns. Ducking behind a wall with plants in the middle of it I try to catch my breath. But the more I breathe in the more it hurts. I need to juice or I'll go out for a few hours. As my vision blurs I hear louds screams and odd guns shots. In a few seconds everything's quiet. Hearing a few soft steps I look up to see the looming shadow standing above me. "Back off creep I still got enough in the battery to..."

Falling to my hands my shoulders tremor until they give. I try to push up but it hurts. After a few seconds more someone with a smooth but eerie voice specks "I can't fight someone that isn't going to fight back."

 **Belize North border Third person's View**

Cheetah **(From the Justice league cartoon)** smiles seeing that she and Ivy **(From Arkham Asylum)** had stopped a shipment of testing animals. Harley **(From the Batgirl DLC in Arkham Knight)** jumps for joy seeing all the cute animals roaming free. Thanks to Cheetah she's sprayed her and the Sirens will a pheromone telling animals that they are friends. Harley jumps off an elephants back landing with a hop in her step. Harley "Cheety they are so cute Ivy can we keep them?" Ivy petting a long vine she's seated on smiles but Harley's habit of having a large collection of animals isn't healthy.

Ivy "Sorry Harley but its best to let them be free. You already have two hyenas, a lion, three dogs, and a anaconda." Harley "Please Red please." Harley tries to put on the big watery puppy dog eyes. Ivy shakes her head staying stern to her no. Harley huffs puffing out her cheeks saying Ivy wasn't being fair. Cheetah "I smell someone inside the garden Ivy and Livewire's with them." The three run back to their home to see Killer Frost **(From Assault on Arkham)** looking over a wall. Getting closer Killer Frost looks to her friends "Hey guy's about time you got back. I left my keys inside."

Harley "Hey Frosty Cheetah says someone inside with Sparks." Ivy snaps her fingers making the vine covered door slide to one side. Walking inside the four women stop seeing a tall lean man standing by a few of Ivy's plants. Ivy "Who are you and where is Killer Frost?" The man turns his odd black warping coat and hat showing only three types of color. A bright streaks going along the strip of his hat and his arms. Then both his shoulders having two large dark gold straps. And lastly the murky white going along his coats fur lined collar.

Man "Hello my dears my I ask if you have anything beef related. I'm quite hungry from traveling all the way here." Cheetah growls, "Who are you and where is Livewire!" Not a moment later did Livewire groans walking down the stairs. Livewire complains to her friends "Damn lower your voices I'm tired not deaf." They all turn to the man who smiles through his mask. Ivy snaps her hand sending several vines to impale the man. But the masked man simply raises his hand and just like that they stop inches from him. Reaching with the same hand the man pets the vines "Such healthy Italian grape vines you most be a master of the crafts when it comes to garden tending my dear."

Walking to the group they go one guard ready to strike the odd man down. Ivy's plants never stop only when she tells them to. But this guy he stopped them just as simply as she can. Walking to Livewire the man hums "I see you're still uneasy from your fight with that small militia group. Might I recommend you rest some more." livewire was at a lost for words. Was he the one that brought her back home? As the man walks to the door he stops "What is it Lily? Ok I'll look for a spot for you. Excuse might madam of the forest may I ask if there is a spot where its dark and ripe with dead animals?" The Sirens caught off guard by his odd question looks to one another then to the masked man.

But never the less the masked man lifts his fedora to reveal a small plant resting on his head. Holding the plant its shimmers slightly in its owner's hand. Turning to the door the owner and plant leave. But the Sirens are right behind them in moments. The masked man turns down several leaf-covered roots to step into the large swamplands of Belize. Following the plant and its owner still the Sirens are surprised at how fast the guy can walk. In an hours time the masked owner stops at a tree Ivy recognizes. Ivy "How did he know to come here?" Livewire hovers over the mucky waters not wanting a repeat of a few hours prier. Livewire "What so important about that tree Pam?"

Ivy "It's the head of this swamp and the mother of most of the trees around Belize." Reaching out with his hand the masked man touches the tree. And with it the tree's senses allow all connected to the surrounding soil and roots to shimmer in response. Ivy drops to a knee looking from the tree to the one touching the swamp mother's roots. Ivy "What are you?" Slowly the roots in front of the masked man open allowing him to walk in. Under the mothers roots the Sirens see the masked man place the plant into the amber and purplish sap. Ivy feels the shimmer of the swamp mothers roots again. Slowing the small plant grew not right out into a bush or anything large.

It just sprouted up a little until its a foot tall with a lot of leafs and petals around its steam. The mother roots stays open even as the masked man steps to the Sirens. Ivy "What are you no one of the eternal green feels like you? And from you touch you aren't human either?" The masked man nods to remove his fedora once more. Bowing the masked man chuckles "I am Hollow. And I've come to kill anyone who stands between me and my life's dream." The Sirens stare at the masked man his eerie and smooth voice harsh when he makes his statement.

 **Belize swamp Harley View**

Gripping my mallet the others ready their own respective weapons or powers. The odd guy still bowing stands but as a cloud drifts overhead he vanishes. His voice pops up behind me, "My head I must say your outfit is quiet provocative. Might I ask how do you breathe in this?" Jumping forward I see he was standing a few inches behind where I was. Cheetah growls, "Did Penguin send you or was it Dent? Either way after we kill you they're next?" The guy shakes his head and places a hand over his chest. Masked guy "Rest assured my beautiful feline I won't harm any of you. A tip given to me said that there were several villains within this region.

"Believe me when I say this I can't stand or allow a woman to be harmed. I see men do such things I'll kill them myself. It's one of the reasons I can't live in social areas. But what have I done I have gone this whole time without even knowing you any of you are." Ivy "Before we introduce ourselves answer my questions from before." The masked guy nods to raise the mouth of his mask. Flashing his choppers I see four long fangs on his top and lower jaw. Along with several smaller ones next to them. Masked guy "I am the decedent of a race as old as the night itself. To kill my kind you must stake our hearts scatter our ashes at a crossroad. And bless our resting place with virgin holy water. If you need more information please see the wonderful workings of Bram Stoker."

Ivy "So your a vampire of sorts is that what you're saying?" As another cloud drifts over us he vanishes again. Turing as something splash's we see him standing in knee-deep water. A deep groan comes from in front of him revealing a large crocodile resting in front of him. But what's really freaky is that he's petting it like a puppy. Masked guy "I'm sorry my dears but I must go. I have places to be and people to kill. But might I ask do any of you know the location of the militia leaders that lives in Texas, New Mexico, and what remains of Mississippi?" Ivy "Yes they're normally holding out in the states capitals. But other then that no."

Hollow or whatever he calls himself thanks Ivy and slips off into the shadows again. Cheetah "I can hardly smell him. But what I do smell is getting further away from us really fast." "Ivy is he really a vampire? But how come he was standing in the sun?" Livewire "Guy said he was somewhat a vampire. What could he have meant by that?" "Don't know but good thing he's gone. Guy's teeth gave me the willy's right Ivy. Ivy?" Red's just is staring off as if she saw something really strange.

 **Arkansas capital Pascal's View**

Shooting three militia goons with heavy rounds from my revolvers I can't help but smile at their screams of agony. As one starts to crawl to the elevator I simple stomp down on his head. With his skull caving in blood and bone along with brain matter spatter my boot bottom. Looking up I see an elevator open to have several militia thugs start to shoot. But like any normal bullets all they do is tickle me. With large chunks of my skin being ripped and torn by their bullets I stagger for a moment. But with in the moment they start to reload the shadows slowly feed my wounds. Smiling I open fire with my rounds tearing and punching into them.

Walking into the elevator I press for the top floor. But after only a few floors the powers goes dead. Sinking into the void of the shadows I look for the closets prey. Sliding free from the dark void I shove my gun barrel into the side of a militia's face. Seeing the terror in his eyes he whimpers in shock. Once more in a one-side gun battle I'm surprised that the last two are women. One pumps five slugs into my chest cavity but it does little to stop me. As she pulls her handgun the other unloads another clips into me. Holstering my weapons I raise my hand morphing them into several shadowy tentacles. Grabbing them both I pull them to me.

Leaning close I take several whiffs of both of them. Smiling to them "Oh both of you smell wonderful. But it's sad that you are not pure. I'd advise you both to leave now or you'd end up like the rest." Putting them down I walk to closest shadow only for the two women to once more fire at me. Growling I turn and run one through the chest with a hand. To then shove my gun into the mouth of the other. As she cries for mercy I open fire. Both falling to the ground in a heap of wasted blood and a wasted life. Walking to the shadows once more I slip through the voids. "I still can't find one that smell as interesting as those others. But yet they are virgins... When will I find you my queen or have I already found you?"

 **Virginia shore Vandal Savages cruise liner Two face's View**

Sitting around the dinning room I nod to Penguin, Black mask, Black Manta, Clayface, King from the Royal Flush, and Anthony Luther. Kids nothing more then a test tube baby of his old man. But juniors just like Lex power hungry, intellect to backup his words, and an ego a mile long. Each boss here controls territory along the east coast and mid regions of the US. But these latest hits on our operations have become increasing in problems. Even one of Savages oil conveys was hit pretty hard. The oils vanished and all his soldiers were killed on the tanker. From what my boys tell me some of the bodies were missing limbs or killed with large single rounds.

Savage "You've all heard the rumors and your own reports. It's even come to my attention and I suspect we have a new player. This player works fast but he stops for a solid month when he travels across the seas. How I've come to notice this is because of our more recent hits. And all our overseas hits. From the Inner dooms of Egypt this player craved a killer spree down the southern edges of Africa. He stops to then start up again in Florida makes his way around the place even a little in the middle of the country. Before he vanishes again.

"And thanks to Manta's latest report he's going one another killing spree in Brazils southern borders." Penguin "This punks carving into our operations isn't a joke Savage. However this punk is he or she has stalled almost all our overseas arms deals. I've heard they might have even stolen a few artifacts from a cargo ship of yours." King "This doesn't smell right. If this is new player why hasn't they tried to make demands? What could they be after?"

"This new player might be working for someone. They might be cutting into our deals so they can rake in all the profit. All our shipments go missing and this punk vanishes with it. The big question is how are they moving it all?" Luther "And that's the big question that I might be able to shed some light on. Thanks to one of my drones flying over my last shipment of electronics I had my drone bombard our mysterious enemy." Clicking a remote control Savage plays the night vision of his men coming under attack by someone. In one hand clearing is a gun of some kind while in the other is an axe.

The brutality of the battle is nothing short of horrific. "Savage what's the plan? As we can see this new players not some push over they have powers." Clayface groans "I'll make a call down to Toy man he's set up shop down south. I'm sure he'll have fun pulling this new punk apart." Savage "Has anyone heard from Deathstroke in the past eight months?" Luther "I heard he had a job near Alaska." Savage rubs his chin "We should expect our new friend to have come in contact with anyone we haven't seen for long periods of time. I have a few calls to make gentleman. For now this meeting is over. Have a few drinks before you leave they're on me." As we start to leave the room I can tell Savage doesn't like this new player. Or what he has yet to show. Flipping my coin a few time I wonder whom this will all play out. The bigger question being who put this new player in the game to begin with?

 **Pascal's View**

Walking along the steam filled streets of Boston I kind of like how moist the air is. I can taste the blood battle that once combed these streets. Seeing the long dead bones of military men and women. I bow with my respects to slowly walk on. "How I enjoy killing on such gentle nights like this. But still I wonder how my sweet little Death is doing? I should pay her a visit once I finish looking for this Killer Croc."

 **Smiles; Yes I know its short but it's all I got for right now. So yeah like, share, and leave me a comment. Also I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everybody here to drop another update. It hurts that no one feels like saying anything in a review. Well let's just move to the story then.**

 **Third person's View**

It's a murky day in the marshlands of Florida. Cheetah and Harley are sitting in an airboat waiting for their supplier to drop in. He's got one of those planes that have the water photons. Allows it to land in waters anywhere without worry. Cheetah huffs to think of a distraction to pass time. She can still smell the massive amount of bug repellent Harley is wearing too. Cheetah "Harley did you hear the rumors about our mystery guys going around?" Harley "Sure did two militia gals claimed that he told them to run or he'd suck out their blood. What does have a soft spot of all women? Or just ones that shoot at him?" Cheetah "Who knows but best beat is to not go near him. Guy's go fifty shades of creepy written all over him." Harley "I read that book its nothing special. Just some fan girl who got her fantasies published. Now if you want good fanfiction try my stuff."

Cheetah "Harley I've read your stuff and most of it's about a crazy couples killing. Then sometimes they fuck after they kill something. Girl please give it a rest." Harley huffs puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. Harley "Well at least Red likes my stories." Cheetah shook her head not wanting to tell Harley how Ivy really felt about her fanfictions. After another hour of waiting Harley giggles and points to the incoming plane. The pilot touched down stirring up the water to slowly glide alongside the airboat. Turning so the side door Harley and Cheetah waited. The planes side door opens showing a young dark skinned man with dark blue eyes.

His hat and jacket said Hell's henchmen one of the associated clubs to the Hell's angels. Harley "Hey Jacky got our stuff for us?" Jack or Jacky as Harley calls him is their supplier in drugs for first aid and medical reasons. Along with ammo and parts for stuff they needed. Along with other pieces of equipment. Jack "Yes Harley two crates of ammo, five canisters of exotic animal medicine. And a miniature fission power core and charging station. Tell Livewire that this'll juice her faster then normal batteries and outlets." Cheetah taps her phone and thanks Jack telling him his money has been transferred. Jack takes a look at his phone and nods at the payment. Jack "Did you all hear about this guy calling himself Hollow.

"Guy's been trying to find Killer Cro for days now. Killed a bunch of his guys up in Boston in one night. And then went on to cause problems for two of Two face's gun mills. Only four survivors were found and they said the guys a monster. One of the gun workers tried to shoot him with a rocket. The guy's shadow and I mean his fucking shadow caught the rocket and threw it back at them. Rumor has it he's looking for Boss Dan the current leader of the angels. We know we haven't caused trouble like we use to. But we might be next on his list." Cheetah "A warning Jacky boy get out fast if you hear screams and no ones cheering. Livewire had a run in with this guy and she said he killed a lot of guys. So if I were you I'd do a good vanishing act if that time comes."

Jack nods knowing to listen to Cheetah one of the Sirens that knows to warn people about shit going bad. Jack got into the pilots seat and a short time later is heading back up state to talk to his boss. And warn the angels of what might happen. Harley "Well it was nice knowing old Jacky. I should have asked for one of those jackets while he was still here." Cheetah sighs to shake her head at the idea. Powering up the airboat the pair ride back to their rendezvous point with Killer Frost. The whole time Cheetah snickered as Harley swatted way bugs trying to make a snack out of her face. Soon they found Frost and their old friend Giganta making small talk. Harley back flipped off the airboat giggling with giddiness at see the large red head.

Harley "Gigi girl it's great seeing you again". Wrapping the large woman into a hug Giganta rolls her eyes know Harley's habit of nicknaming everyone. Hugging back Giganta greets Cheetah as well. Killer Frost "Giganta Ivy wanted these flowers months again. What's been keeping you?" Giganta "The whole civil war in Amazonia they needed me to lend a hand. Now that the last of Wonder girls friends are dead. Amazonia needed to claim and conquer some land. And Circe and me lent a hand. Next thing we know a whole three-month goes by. And so I asked Circe for the plants and where to get them. Also while we were down in South America we heard rumors of a new meta human going around killing everyone."

Harley "Yeah we meet him guy gives me the creeps with his weird sharp teeth." Giganta "You meet him girl give me details." Killer Frost "We'll tell you but keep in low key. We don't want every idiot with a gun or hired assassin breathing down on necks for info." Giganta nods saying if they spill she'll ask the new Sisters of Helen to provide some muscle to help them around Central America. Cheetah explains the Sirens encounter with the new meta being that call himself Hollow. Cheetah tells how even her enhanced smell, sight, and hearing couldn't track him while he was mere feet way. Giganta was shocked she didn't expect them to have so much to share. She'd be sure to tell her Sisters leader Margret all she's learned thanks to the Sirens.

Frost "Ok Ganta who are these Sisters anyway?" Giganta "Well the Sisters of Helen are the former warriors of Amazonia. These girls aren't all bad to the bone but they don't take shit from anyone. The don't all hate men either but they prefer to be dominate if they want a good fuck. And trust me they don't care who sees. I saw three of them fuck this young guy couldn't have been older then eighteen. They fucked him right in front of his grandmother. They simply told them both they'd live if they didn't resist. Kids going to grow up fearing women after have three six-foot pluses tall women fuck him as hard as they did. Still not a bad thing to make sure he treats his future girl right." Harley laughed at the odd humor of Giganta's joke. While Frost and Cheetah shook their head at even picturing the scene.

Harley's giggling stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her skintight right butt pocket. Harley wiggles her ass to get the phone free and answer. Harley "Harley's hot hotline what you want sugar?" On the other end Poison Ivy tells Harley to take Frost and held up to Jersey. There they'll find a weapons plant owned by Black mask. From her Intel and contacts it seems that he's creating a gas that'll kill plants by causing the oxygen in them to dry inside out. Without Ivy's plants all the assholes they been robing or taken girls from will get a dinner bell call to hit them. Harley "Don't sweat it Red me and Frosty will take care of the place no sweet. Then we'll come home for ice cream." Ivy chuckles at the other end and Harley tells Frost the news. Cheetah pats Frost arm "Be ready she's going to talk the whole way."

Frost knows Cheetah wasn't kidding as they took a quick trip to catch a plane. Not from the major city mind you. Villains and people who can pay take planes ride run by people who pay for protection from smaller gangs. These smaller gangs are often mercenaries that have simple rules to follow too. Don't rob anyone who doesn't deserve it, no raping, and no killing unless it's necessary. And most of all don't walk away from someone hurt or being attacked. Simple rules of karma the mercenary gangs often call it. Do a small thing, get paid, and you'll have a good time later on. Harley liked their idea of karma she'd often give orphans a few bucks so they wouldn't have to steal. But Harley still hated that some orphans we're created cause of her.

Harley Quinn they crazy ex girlfriend to the Joker. She was angry that someone had framed Batman for kill the Joker had actually tricked her. Most of all she was pissed she every loved him. At first she didn't know she was drawn only to his psychological habits. But soon those habits took control of her and she couldn't break free. Ivy and Livewire helped Harley and now she'd spit in the Joker face if she could. But Harley had to admit a world without supers and law isn't all great. Where once were thriving country or states are now pockets of shantytowns and cities. Populated by people know calling themselves Stranded. The Stranded take handouts from every and anyone. But are known to fight back when the large crime families and major cities soldiers come rolling in to cause trouble. All Harley asks a simple question as she looks out from in the plane. Harley "What kind of change will happen next time?"

 **Harley's View**

"Hey Frosty when's the last time you went of a date?" Frosty turns to me as we stop at the tenth warehouse joint to look around for clues to where the chemicals are. Yeah we've been looking for a while now. Frosty "Harley my sex life isn't your concern. Plus Ivy told us that we could get freaky with anyone if we felt like it. Just not to include you cause you get too crazy." I puff out my cheeks "For your information nymphomania is a medical condition. Plus I was asking cause if you've got a guy lined up I'd like to give him a try. You know test to see if we can have a situational thing." I twirl my hats tassel and to give Frosty my innocent smile.

Frosty "I'd rather give you to a guy I'd like to see die. From how and what Ivy has told us about being your roommate in the past. She say's you never stay quick during sex and that you almost broke a guys neck when he was just giving you oral. By the way still can't believe that clown didn't pop your cherry." "Hey that was post couscous and secondarily I like a good round of noise with sexy time. Cause it shows that I enjoyed it. Oh and its a choice to still be a virgin miss frozen buns." Frosty "Whatever we're here and yeah Harley did you forget no guy has every screwed any of us. Even before we became super villains. Hell the closet thing we ever had is a damn dildo. Ok this is the right place now remember the plan?" I solute her to sneak over to the parked trucks. Using my swizz knives I cut the break lines one after the other.

Getting over to the last truck as best I can without being seen I see someone in the trucks driver side. Smiling I'm giddy at the joke I'm going to tell him. Sliding into the open window I tap the masked thugs shoulder. "Hey bub going my way?" Before he can reach his gun I shove my sharp knife heel into his neck. Making sure he doesn't move too much I stab my other heel into his free shoulder. After a few secs of try to get free he goes night night and I lean him back like nothing happened. Seeing no point in cutting this ones line I place a small windup Harley in a box in the passengers set. Slipping out I hid close by and tap my collar to speck into my radios mic piece. "Ok Frosty I've got the last one ridged to blow." Frosty "Ok I guess I'll go in right after it goes off. Get your ass to the front and make sure those other assholes don't try anything." "Roger wilco Frosty buns." I giggle as Frosty tells me not to say that if I'm not going to give her a lap dance.

"But Frosty then Red will ask why I didn't give her a lap dance." Hearing the big kaboom Frosty was right there's a bunch off Black masks idiots waiting to cause trouble. Reaching into my goody bag I smile as some of them see me at the top of the stairs. Throwing two cartoon bombs at them with lite fuses the push each other back. But my bombs still go off. Reaching into my bag I then throw some acid playing cards at a few pillars around the place. The cards melt and bubble into them like silly putty and after a few more throwing bombs the whole entrance begins to topple. As I run into the labs I feeling a large rumble. Looking down into the production line I see Frosty taking cover. Looking over I see on a catwalk above her is Deadhead. "Hey Deadhead what are you doing here?"

Deadhead "That's Dead shot you wacked out Barbie doll! And what I'm doing is a job. Mask has big money on you Sirens and some new guy. And seeing as your here too let's make it a nice pay day." I throw a few smoke bombs and use my grabby claw to lower myself down to Frosty. But just like my bombs Deadhead shoots my claws and I fall onto my butt. "Hey that's no way to threat a lady." Deadhead laughs "You a lady? Hardly would have thought after hearing your boyfriend was dead I thought you join him. Who'd a thought Ivy would feel pity for you?" I growl and throw some more of my acid cards at him. As he shots them Frosty created a wall of ice in front of me. She then throws a few blasts of ice as Deadhead. Deadhead rolls out of the way "It's any wonder how you two let alone how Ivy keeps you all alive? If it's this simple I'll head into her mutant jungle and kill her myself. It'll be easy just one shot."

I hear his wrist guns shot again but this time the bulls hit Frosty. But how she's behind her own ice wall. Deadhead "I've improved over the years girls. My new trick with more groves in my bullets I can angle them around corners. And even bounce then off things. Hey Harley here's one for you and its a real kicker." It a snap his round hits a gas tank and sends me tumbling over a few tables. Pushing the broken glass and table bits from my back I look up to see Deadhead laser aimed at me. Frosty ice hits close by him only for him to shot back at her. Digging into my bag I grab a few more bombs and throw them. Deadhead crossing his arms and shots at both Frosty and me. My bombs cause a few of the chemicals to go up in production line.

I duck under a table the heats way to scary plus I do like my eyebrows. Frosty "Harley get out met me at the pickup point." I run to the side staircase and back track through the offices. Two mask thugs are head straight at me. So I pull my mallet and slipping over my head. In one good swing I hit them both in the side through a door. But a few shots hit my arm and leg. Rolling over I duck into one of the cubicle rooms. Deadhead "Oh Harley didn't I tell you? You and I have a score to settle after you and your crazy boyfriend got in my way. I was so close to killing Batman but you had to get in my way." I throw my sparking confetti into the air and make a break for the window. Seeing the flashing lights of the confetti behind me I then again feel a shot hit my hurt leg. I slide and tumble out the window and land hard onto a parked car. It may be only two stories but my back and butt really hurt now.

Groaning I get off the car to see a few lights to my right. More of mask faces thugs are here. They all start to shot so I throw my last bombs. Which are silly sticky bombs and one last blasting bombs. I get to the waters edge of the pier and see a small boat. Hopping in I race off after I take the engines pole controls. But several hard clangs stop the engine dead. I see the bullet holes and then a few more hits come. One causes my eyes to sting and I tumble over board. I feel a hard thump and them white noise fill my ears. I don't know why I feel so nice in the water right now. But it's really really is nice.

 **Pascal's View**

It's been a three-week since I left the US for South America. In hindsight I should have stopped to see my little Death. As well as drop of the jester Siren I found. I was traveling down from Boston Killer Croc's lair was empty he had moved down South somewhere. But during my boat ride down I find the Sirens jester member floating in the cool waters. Her makeup was smudged all over. Her clothes torn and ruined from explosives, bullets, and other things. And she was also injured. So pulling her onboard I've tended to all her wounds and used my shadows to repair her clothes. I must say feeling her thoughts, as she dreamt behind me in my small boat is nice.

My boat has five planks inside three of which are covered by a small roof and curtain. I can feel her fears in the shadows of the small cabinet. I taste her minds hunger for chaotic fun but also a need to be wanted both emotionally and physically. For two weeks she's been ok nothing wrong with her wounds. And she's been quickly sleeping. Feeling a pole tap the back of my head I turn to see the blonde jester Siren nude and standing over me with her large mallet at the ready. Jester "You better tell me you've got my clothes of mister vamps or not your going to get such a macing." I lean to my right and hand her outfit to her. Jester "Ok you liked the show cause you're going to regret seeing it."

Not to long after she's back from putting on her clothes so I turn around. Jester "Ok where am I and why am I with you? Did you bite me oh no you did didn't you?" She hops up fast pose to swing her large mallet. But her moment causes the boat to wobble. Looking to fall over I catch and pull her onto my lap. She looks from where she's landed to my masked face and shyly jumps away. "Do not worry I didn't not bitten you. Although I do enjoy the shadows that surround you Ms. Jester. I won't try and drink your blood without permission. Also I only can drink blood offered to me. That's the rule of my kind. Vampires who forcibly take blood are considers ghouls or barbarian in vampire society." Jester "There's a society of vampires?"

I nod "There was they are either in hiding or they have died long past now. Far as I know I'm the last living vampire of any kind. Do you have any more questions?" Jester "You still haven't told me where I am? Also what's you name your real name Mr. sharpteeth." Seeing her get in my face to try an portray a playful yet menacing demeanor is amusing. I smirk flashing my sharp teeth causing her to squeak and get two seats from me. "Where are along South America I'm heading to Brazil's inner rainforest to kill the one called Killer Croc. Also kill a few drug lords along the way. And I can't tell you my real name. Cause I don't even known you that well." She huffs crossing her arms "Well you should ask a girl that before you strip her naked."

"I was treating your wounds and often success to those kind of things needs to be done without clothes on. Plus I did repair your clothes too. And I haven't asked anything of you but to inform me of your name." Jester looks around me then rubs her shoe points to one another like a child caught in an embarrassing situation. Jester "Harley Quinn my name Mr. Sharpteeth fun times and funnier tricks is my game. So why you after Croc?" "I can't tell you why just know I was asked to." The Jester Harley tilts her head to me "What so you're doing all these killings causes someone asked you? Please no one does anything for free anymore. And you're no super goodie so what's your deal?" "My deal is simply that. I've made a deal and have a debt to pay if I wish to get my dream to be a reality. Plus my dream is still something I'm working on." Harley "What are your dreams?"

"Why do you wish to know so much about me? Do you plan to tell others about what you know? And how they can sway me from killing them?" Harley "As if me and the girls don't work with some of the other badies. They're jerks, creeps, or pervs. So spill what are your dreams already don't make a girl have to ask twice." I smirk to her "My dream is to have my own realm. A place where those of nightmares, darkness, and horror can dwell without fear. Real monsters like me hid from humans cause we known that you have weapons capable of causing us harm. Sure some monster tales say we're are powerful but only at a certain age. My other dream is to find a woman who can make me feel alive. A woman willing to let me sink my fangs into her neck and feel like nothing else.

"I've smelt a few potentials but nothing has really struck me. You and your friends are the same but still nothing has struck me as a connection." Jester Harley "Well that's cause you need to date someone silly. Maybe my friend Frosty or maybe Cheetah will be a good fit for you. You both have fangs after all. Or maybe..." As she goes on I feel her shadows frenzy of odd joy and chaotic violence once more. This woman is very interesting... but just what does she want from her life? And how truly violent can she be?

 **Smiles; Yup that's what I got so like, share, and comment if you don't mind. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Hey everyone hope you all didn't have to wait too long. Oh right um still it hasn't been that long. Anyway a few things happened and Jester needed a break for some stuff. So I had to wait for him to come back to do anything serious. So yeah lets see if anyone left a comment... Tyler Darkside oh this is a surprise someone is returning to read our new stuff. Thanks for that not mainly of our old readers have returned after Scattered Journey. Even after we posted the sequel story Eternal Legacy. Hey Darkside if you haven't read that yet. Pop over into our profile to give it a read. Also check out our other works and our collaborations with Fro Ninja and NeonPartyDude. A bit of advice NeonParty's lemons can be a bit strange if you not use to going to some strange places for porn. Anyway lets get things started! Fanfic states all set READY GO!**

 **Poison Ivy's View**

I can't believe it. I'm shaking with anger and sadness all at once because of what Frost is telling me. Deadshot killed Harl's and Frost had to run with only destroy the production plant. She hadn't managed to get any data from the computers because Deadshot shot her compact. So not only don't we have the location of the main labs. I've lost my closest and dearest friend. And from time to time as Harley would call it fun time playmate. Wiping the tears from my eyes Livewire is close to frying her cellphone in the three-way call. Cheetah "I'm closest to Frost I'll bring her home Ivy. Then we'll make sure to get that bastard for what he did." Livewire "He's going to deep fry him!" I agree ending the call. Leaning into my leaf pedal bed my lovely Venus flytrap can feel my sadness. Petting her I try to reassure her that I'm ok. But I really don't feel well and more tears drift down my face. Some of my babies even release nectar from their pedals. We're all crying for losing Harls.

 **Third person's View**

Right now Harley is bored she and Pascal. Or as she knows him as Hollow are drifting along the oceans waters. Harley having no cellphone reception can't call anyone. Also the face that her phone got wet is another reason she can't use it. Pascal simply sits at his spot in the front of the small boat. As he looks out into the empty dark waters Harley shifts numerous times. She really hates not having anything or anyone to entertain her. Harley shouts, "Argh I'm so bored! Hey when are we getting to where ever you're going?" Pascal "I don't know Ms. Harley. But I do know that time isn't something for the rash. And can't be rush." Harley "Huh?" Pascal smiles over his shoulder "Simply put those who rush things won't fully experience what they pass by. Anyway Ms. Harley why not look out to the waters and see what passes you by." Harley huffs and rests her chin on her hands. In the sparking waters of the night Harley would kill just to see a TV screen. She'd even settle to watch the Riddler's crazy question and answer show.

Harley "So Sharpteeth how many more villains do you have to kill before you can get you big dark castle?" Pascal "Don't know for sure. But I do know that'll be big and important. I've read all the history for the worlds villains both big and small. Even crime bosses that don't dress up like yourself Ms. Harley. In terms of tragic or sad Ms. Harley I believe yours is one of the top twelve." Harley glares felling an itch to swing her mallet at his head. Harley "How do you know I'm some tragic victim. Maybe I like being a villain?" Pascal turns around completely to face Harley and smiles. Harley "I'm still not use to seeing your teeth. And don't even think about asking to licking my throat." Pascal "I wasn't Ms. Harley. But I'll tell you this your story is almost truly sad. However it's also filled with moments of courage. Mother leaves without a word causing your father to drink. You worry for him and get him straight before you leave for college. Only while away he risks his life saving another just as you did for him. The cycle continues even when we the conditions are different."

Harley feels the tears swell in the corners of her eyes. Remembering seeing her father then the young five year old her saved. Harley "You don't know nothing! So just shuddup or I'll make ya shuddup." Pascal "I was merely telling you what I've read and that still doesn't change the truth Ms. Harley. I can tell you want someone to finally release all your held back emotions. The stress of being the last of a line much like myself you feel alone in a shell. But as you others and their influences over us and the world itself has changed us. It's a painful sight to see another suffer and people walk by with little care. You care Ms. Harley but how much is still in your hands completely. Now then it will be light soon don't fret Ms. Harley by nightfall we will be on land. I will escort you to a safe place and we will go our separate ways." Pascal slips past Harley and ducks into the small boats cabin. Harley wonders if he has a tolerance for the sun or has been using the shadows as a means to avoid the sun for a short while. Either way Harley smiles she'll be able to get one of the Sisters of Helen to give her a ride home.

Harley knows for sure Red and the others are worried sick. Or that they assume the worse. But for most of the day she splash's water around the boat edge. Even using the end of her mallet as a steering stick and played with making small waves. Sitting in the small boat for hours on end feels like an eternity. Harley feeling sweating and tired slips into the small cabin for shade. Inside with his knees to his chest hanging from the cabins beam is Pascal. His head tucked away under his arms, as he remains still hanging upside down. Harley seeing his bare well almost bare body is shocked. The liquid metal like markings to Harley is almost hypnotizing. But she never expected him to have such dazzling hair underneath his mask. Looking him over while trying to not disturb him. Harley finds the normal stuff in a Meta human. Toned body but not overly muscular looking, slim figure, and a nice butt. But seeing Pascal's hands and feet without his clothes to hid them Harley feels worried.

Pascal's toenails clearly look to be thick enough to cut and tear through skin. His nails showing they all have sharpened points. Clearly not for giving friendly handshakes. But even as she tries to move around without making too much noise. Harley still can't see his face. As Harley tries for the other side Pascal two of his markings being to ooze. The oozing symbol draws from the shadows to form a large snakehead. The snake hisses seeing Harley and as more of is body is created Harley edges to the cabins door. The snake sees this takes a pose to strike at Harley before she can flee. But a hand swats the snake's snout causing it to give a whimper of a hiss. Pascal still hanging from the piece of woods says a few words that Harley can't understand. Drawing the snake and its symbol back to his body through his extended hand. Pascal "Sorry Ms. Harley my friends have grown restless it happens often when I travel. And seeing as they don't know you one thought you were a snack."

Harley huffs shaking off her fear. Harley "Well then your friends should know there's a charge fee for trying to touch or eat me. I expect you to pay it back too." Pascal "What do you want from a mere wandering killer?" Harley thought for a moment she knows the guy has no money. His goal wasn't simply as material as to always have a wallet with him. What could she ask of him a vampire and pretty much the last of his kind? Harley "Let me get back to you on my request. But still when are we going to get to the shore I'm so bored." Pascal "Don't worry Ms. Harley we're going to make land in two hours. At which time you will be able to contact your friends. But if you wish for something to do I'm sure one of my friends can help you." Harley thinks for a moment worried that meeting another one of the vampire's friends might be too much of a risk. Harley "Not unless you're around to make sure they don't get any ideas buster."

Pascal chuckles causing Harley to pout and leave the small cabin. Pascal stops chuckling and relaxes. Being honest with himself Pascal can say this one of a few times in his life someone has talked to him. Without it being about one of his jobs or asking for his help in causing death. Feeling the shifting in the current Pascal knows it won't be long before they reach land. Smoothly Pascal lands on the board under him and slips into his clothes. He rewraps his face and most of his torso. He's glad that the female jester did not take notice of the numerous scars over his body. And was more interested in trying to see his face and the runes along his body. With his clothes on Pascal leaves the cabin as he feels the warmth of the sun leaves the skies. Pascal looks to Harley she maybe hiding it but he can feel the worry that eats at her shadow. Pascal "Ms. Harley do not fear me you are not on my kill list..."

Harley raises and eyebrow at the vampire but Pascal pulls an inch thick stack of papers from inside his jacket. Pascal "These names are all the ones I have been asked to eliminate before I can take to the world courts on behalf of my kingdom of shadows." Harley gentle takes the stack and looks over the list. She sees a few names she knows and yeah she can understand why they should be killed. But a few of them see doesn't know. And some have xs at there sides instead of a red slash across them. Harley "What's the deal with some of these names?" Pascal smiles "Those names are people I don't feel need to be ended or have shown to have a purpose that I shouldn't interfere with." Harley "So you know about the Sisters of Helen?" Pascal "Yes I've heard of their conquest of South America along with the various islands in the Atlantic Ocean. And no I don't feel I need or should involve myself with them. Like them I want a home, land, and people to stand arm to arm with. You and your Siren friends have all of Central America Ms. Harley. And with the friends you soon will make in the Sisters of Helen. Don't think it'll be long before you all have an understanding."

Harley "Well Red does like women sometimes. But see often wishes that guys wouldn't be such awful jerks so she can at least date one decent guy." Pascal "I read her files too she seemed to have tried with Bruce Wayne. But after it all she left him. Was it because he wouldn't pay attention to her? Or because he kept slipping away to be his alternate self?" Harley shakes her head "No Red said Bman was a sweet as a freshly bloomed rose. She left because she knew she would break his heart. At the time he didn't know she was who she was. But when the Boy wonder got involved he found out. I heard he took a few days off my his business cause of what happened." Pascal "The weakness of man is the pursuit of what they desire. Batman's desire was to make sure no other felt the hardship of being alone and miserable. But at the end of the day we all want to make our lonely hearts at least feel a little less hollow."

As Pascal looks off into the drifting waters Harley looks at him. He's like many people of this world. Alone and trying to shape a place that he can hold. Harley has a home in Central America with her Siren sisters. But it still hurt knowing that so many other people had nothing and had to hurt others to have something. After an hour or so the two reach land both disembarking the small boat. Pascal waves his hand and the boat groans. After a while the ship warps and collapses in on itself. Slowly a liquid rune travels to where Pascal is touching and the boat finishes compressing itself. To retreat into Pascal's hand much like his snake friend did. Harley "What else you got up your sleeve?" Pascal smiles to place his hand on the sand. Soon another one of Pascal runes travel from him onto the sand. The sand bobbles and pulls at the shadows it can reach to slowly take shape. Soon a large komodo dragon stands next to Pascal. Its mouth dripping with what Harley can see is acid and its scales rigid and sharp. Pascal motions for Harley who seems uneasy but she doesn't want to spend too much time walking.

So now seated behind Pascal on his large komodo Pascal taps it to go. Harley wrapping on of her arms around Pascal's neck she taps he's head with her mallet. Harley "Bite me and I'm going to flatten your head bucko." Pascal "Don't worry Ms. Harley I won't." After a few minutes on the back of the running giant lizard Pascal and Harley hit a paved roadblock. Pascal motions and the lizard runs south bound this time at an even faster pace. Soon several figures at a bridge came into view. Seeing the large over six feet women standing clad in mystical steel armor. The Sisters of Helen go on their guard taking position for attack. Pascal stops short of the checkpoint aiding Harley as she steps off. Even though Harley is fine getting off on her own she still thanks him. Even though he did help her down by holding her hips. Pascal "Greeting Sisters of Helen I simply wish to drop off a friend you might know." One of the sisters look at Harley not in her make but they nod once Harley starts to talk. Harley "Hey can any of you girls take me to giganta?

"I need a ride back to my friends." The sisters of Helen call for a ride to take Harley to Giganta but before Harley leaves she turns to Pascal. Pascal "I will remember to await your request on my friends transaction against you Ms. Harley. You need not worry I won't forget." Harley "No I know what I want to ask. I want to see your face." Pascal nods knowing he did promise to repay her for what his familiar tried to do. And a vampire's word has far more weight then one would think. Pascal takes off his hat too also slip off his mask. Slowly he removes the bandages from along his noses bridge and forehead. Harley is shocked Pascal looks no older then her no older then his mid twenties. Maybe close to his early twenties but his face screams of sorrow. His sunken and glassy sapphire eyes say it all. He really is alone in his world of shadows and monsters. Pascal "I hope my appearance hasn't sickened you Ms. Harley. But still I wish you well as you face whatever the world sends to you."

As Pascal turns one of the Sisters of Helen steps forward. Sister "Vampire I believe you should stay." Pascal turns to see a sister in thicker and more ornate armor addressing him. Pascal "May I ask why?" Sister "Because the commander of the Brazilian government called you did she not?" Pascal turns fully as he pulls his mask back over his face. Pascal "My target is Killer Croc. I will see the commander of Brazil once I have ended him not before. Plus I will not interfere with any business you have with the political parties of Brazil." Sister "The Brazilian commander sent for you she has told us that. You will take too long if you don't travel with us. She also said pass phrase 'Would you kindly'." Pascal sighs to agree even with his connection to the shadows that phrase is far more dangerous to him. The pass phrase is useless to those who don't know its true purpose. But Pascal does and he doesn't want to test what the Sister's know. Pascal nods and gets onto his komodo and follows behind the truck that Harley is riding in.

 **Commander of Brazil's View**

I sigh in a moment of relief when one of the sisters tells me that Pascal is on his way. I've been worried about the outcome of these talks with the leader of the Sister's of Helen. They killed the prime minster and a few other members of the house. Even though the sisters see a need for some men. They still hate men who are corrupt or tend to mistreat anyone. And they general hate criminals of certain crimes. They first stormed and killed everyone housed in the prisons but those of petty or passable crimes. While others had their way with attractive, young, and gentler men. Men that wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. I can still hear the screams of both pain and pleasure from the treasury chair member's son. The same sister that killed his father claimed him as her mate for as long as she felt. After a while I turn seeing the fiery red hair and pale blue skin and sharp gray eyes. The leader of the Sisters of Helen is simply called Kara. I give her a slight bow knowing what happens if I don't show her some respect.

Kara "Your Meta being has come. But you did not tell me he was a vampire." I turn to her with surprise. Kara "Yes we know of them. Not long ago we killed creatures of shadows and darkness for the lands of man. We can see the mystic energies in every living thing. Vampires give off an energy that draws the shadows around them into their bodies. So tell me how did the governments of the worlds hide him? Let alone train him to control such large amount of shadow magic?" I gulp to shake my head to her. "I don't know how they did it. But the person who trained him was the daughter of Bane." Kara looks to me with a glare then to turn as someone knocks at my door. Several Sisters enter one holding an assortment of weapons in a sling. I then see the slim frame of Ghost. "Ghost its good to see you after all this time." Ghost "My codename is Hollow now commander. I see you weren't informed I do apologize but I'm not use to using technology. So again I apologize for not informing you of the change."

I nod to look at Kara "Oh Hollow this is Sister Kara the head of the Sisters of Helen." Hollow bows low resting his hands on his chest. Hollow "Lead sister it is a pleasure. But may I ask why did you both asked for me? I know in the past Sister your formers the Amazon's lead the extinction of my kind. Do you seek to see my dead as well?" I go wide eye not fully realizing my mistake. Hollow is out ace he's been trying to eliminate as many criminals and super villains as he can. If he dies our last change to turn the tide goes with him. Kara "No vampire in the past your kind was like our formers yes. I must say it was a mistake to have killed so many of your kind some of you had rights to lands long before others dared to step closer out of fear. No I need you to kill a certain individuals." Hollow turns to me "I'm sorry Lead sister but I must receive such a request from a acting government. It must be the commander of Brazil that gives such orders as who I kill."

Kara turns to me "Order him to kill all the members of the Navy that has been interfering with of conquests of the southern edges." I gulp knowing if I give Hollow that order I will effectively be surrendering the whole of my home country to Kara. In all honesty I see only one way out now. Shockingly I look to Hollow "Hollow if I gave you this order you must carry it out correct?" Hollow nods "I will obey without question it is for my goal commander. I wish simply to complete my obligation and contract to you and the world courts." "Hollow... I order you to kill me!" In a flash I feel a piercing sharp sting to my chest. Looking down I see Hollow's fingers digging into my chest piercing my slowing heart. I cough harshly feeling the warmth slowly travel down my body. "I will... not... surrender..." Closing my eyes I see Kara's shouting something and Hollow being pulled from me. I hope Olivia is ready to lead.

 **Smiles; Jester isn't the only one who can make cliffhangers. Anyway drop a comment and all that other stuff. And yeah I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; No one left a comment again...**

 **Smiles; Yup So still no one wants to leave a comment not even one. Damn well either you all don't give a crap. Or you just are too lazy to leave a comment. Either ways it's fucked up and not cool. But whatever just read if that's what you came for.**

 **Harley's View**

I'm in shock Sharptooth just killed one of his bosses without a moment or hint of care. As two of the Sis's grab hold of him the head Sis look from Sharptooth's to his dead boss. Then back at him without relaxing her glare. Head Sis "Take that pathetic trash on the floor and throw it somewhere. And release him he's done nothing wrong. He's trained to obey what they tell him to do. So Hollow was it? What do I need to do to be able to give you orders?" Sharptooth "All you have to do is be apart of the United Nations or a recognized government/society. Then someone will contact you telling you that you've been allowed to give me orders." Head Sis "What if I over throw a government and establish my own? Will they United Nations order you to come and kill me and my sisters?" Sharptooth "No doubt if they see you as a bigger threat or if your actions piss off someone with an agenda. But I still have a chose on who I kill... And I see no need to kill any of you." I exhale in relief as Sharptooth's words lighten the room.

Another Sis "Vampire our formers killed your kind. Logically you would want revenge or at the very least to find your kind no?" Sharptooth "No and yes, yes cause I would like to meet and talk to another even similar to me. And no cause the rules of vampiric society are very traditional. Often repressing vampires of families outside of the upper crust of the society. So if they society still were alive I'd be in a more... in the area of breeding to help create strength in the ranks. And I don't like not having a choice in my future." "Ms. Head sis I don't mean to make yah mad but you can't blame him really. The guys been hidden from the whole world for a few years now. So can't you cut him break." Head Sis looks at me and I gulp, as she looks me over. Head Sis "No need to be tense Quinn I've talked with Poison Ivy and you're other friends. They're overjoyed that you're alive and well. I believe Giganta will charter a plane to fly over your home. So you can parachute in." "Thanks Head Sis I can't wait to see the girls again. Deadhead's going to regret trying to put holes in my head."

I see Sharptooth turn look make his way to the door. Head Sis "Hollow we aren't done." Sharptooth "I told you about the situation you've made for yourselves Lead Sister. I can't aid you or it will risk my own future. But if the world courts ask for me to intervene I will explain to them why I can't. I know that your cursed dagger is the strongest glory metal weapon on your person. And that alone can wound me significantly especially in your hands. Now on that note even if I did take away that dagger. I'd still have to worry about several thousand strong women that can beat me to the ground before I can slip away. So no I will not fight any of you. Now please I have a crocodile man to find then kill." Head Sis "Fine you're free to go but Hollow trust me this isn't the last we will meet. "Sharptooth "I have no doubts. Fair well to you all and have a pleasant year." Sharptooth walked through the door and off into the evening. After a wait outside I wave to Head Sis and the others as Giganta picks me up to leave. Giganta "Ok Harl's the plane is waiting for you lets go." "Wait um Giganta do you know which way Sharptooth went?"

Giganta looks at me as she walks around some parked cars. Probably so she doesn't crush them. Giganta "You mean the vampire. He's heading north along the outer limits to the falls. Harl's why do you... Oh no you're not going after him?" "What I just wanted to know where he went. I ain't going after him. Besides guys kinda creepy with all his teeth and the hole I'll drink your blood. Blah bla blah." Giganta chuckles at me and she walks us to the airstrip. After twenty minutes we get to the airstrip and I see a few guys sitting in the side near a few plane sheds. As I watch the guys for a little longer one Sis comes over and hugs one of the guys. The guy gives a nervous smile back. Giganta now my size well she still six feet plus talker then me. Giganta "Yeah some of the guys have already been trying to get use to being used by the Sisters. Some of them are already being picked to be lovers for one or two Sisters. So are uncomfortable still with how dominating they are. But some don't mind at all because of what they did to the old government." "It never changes but someone still says out with the old. And in with whatever sounds better right?" Getting onto the small passenger plane I give Giganta a hug and hop into my seat. As the plane climbs I close my eyes wonder what kind of trouble Sharptooth will get into next?

 **Pascal's View**

Feeling the gentle pattering off the rain I smile as I retract my claws from a mercs chest. Her face drops into the muddy puddle as it mixes with her blood. Its almost sad seeing her try to fight for someone that could careless for her. Or anyone else he hires. But then again they wanted the money all they cared for is or was the money. Walking forward I pull my axe to slam it into the metal trapdoor. Twisting my grip until the whole axe head is through the whole I made. I turn the head to then ripe the door from the muddy soil. Looking down into the dim lit hole I smell the stench of decay and blood. Jumping down into the hole I land with little effort and began to look for my target. After a while I stop in the swampy run off of the lair. Looking to one side I see the pile of varying corpses. To another I see various stack piles of equipment and ammo. All locked within military casing. Hearing a rumble from the water behind me someone erupts from bellow. My target believing he'll kill me. But I simply glide faster then he can track me. Which shows as I return to normal speed and stand at the other side of the room. Killer Cro spoke in his southern accent growling the whole time.

Killer Cro "I thought after I laid that little trap on the pier in Boston you'd have back off. But it looks like I'm going to have to bite harder to kill you." I start to chuckle as I take aim at him enhancing the rounds in my revolver with my shadows. Killer Cro submerges but it doesn't stop me from hearing him. Blood is the life of my kind we can smell in from two miles away in our older ages. Smelling him so I simple glide from the waters to stand on the ceiling look down at his confused state. Firing down onto him Killer growls as his blood seeps from his wounds. To my surprise his hid is harder then I expected also the fact that he jump and could reached me. It's quite a surprise for someone of his size. Grabbing my torso in his jump he takes me down to the water and bashes my head into the splashing mess. Pulling my head from the waters his fingers sink into my neck as he holds me. Putting a great deal into keeping me down Killer snarls and begins to slam my head back into the water as well as punching my face. As the water splashes about I simple fire several rounds from my revolver into his sternum. Killer growls to stomp down onto me feeling more of my bones break under the weight of his attack.

Killer "Are you death yet fool?" Raising my gun from my still position I shoot him right in the face. Killer growls and howls in pain as he holds his wound. Slowly I drag myself from the waters to stand with a limp. Him slamming me onto the water-covered floor must have dislocated a few bones during the fall. Feeling my shadows fill my body my bones and injured muscles snap and begin to tug themselves back into place. Feeling my face muscles pop forward I'm surprised he managed to break a portion of my jaw. And some of my cheek and eye socket. Pulling my other revolver I load it with my shadows and change them to ice elemental charges. Killer "So your a regenerating meta-human. No wonder you won't die." "No you're a little off on what I am... Just like everyone else." Opening fire I land several hits before he dives into the waters again. Placing my hands to the water a five-symbol rune comes down my back and into the water. Soon both shadow and water swirl to form a large tentacled Kraken. Her long screech echoing through the lair as she snatchs up Killer from the water. Killer bites into her tentacle only for her to slam him about the lair in her anger. But Killer surprises me his body begin to enlarge and become scalier as his body becomes larger.

Ripping free of Krakens tentacles she rushes Killer trying to crunch him in her beak. But as she snaps down onto his torso Killers arms tear free from within her. Kraken cries and gargles in pain as Killer tears his way out of her. Kraken reverts to nothing more then her symbols and water. Slowly the symbols return to my body but Killer tackles me slamming me about the places as he roars. Slamming me onto my back to then grab me by my face to throw me into a wall. Stuck to the wall for a moment Killer slams his shoulder into me to then pry me loose. Throwing me across the floor of his lair I bounce off a rock. Only to feel something snags my leg and throws me upward. Feeling several of the stalactite impale me along my spine. Killer then leaps grabbing onto two stalactites to double kick further into the ceiling. Several cracks and rumbles begin to emit from around me. Soon the rushing of swirling water carries us both out of his lair and off into a serious of water passages. No doubt the ones Killer has been using but feeling the skidding and grinding of my head and most of my body. Although grinding my face along the passages is not what I would have thought as a method to map their course.

Soon I emerge falling down a stream of raging waters landing hard in a muddy pool at the streams end. Using my shadows I drag myself free only to sense Killer once again. Killer holding himself clearly hurt "Now lets see how you taste." Grabbing my head he sinks his jagged teeth into my ribs. As my blood spills into his jaws and down his lips. He pulls away chewing on the chunk of flesh he bit off me. Killer chuckles as I start to laugh back at him. Killer "Why are you laughing?" "Because I'm not a meta-human. I'm a mythical being I'm a vampire and only vampires can handle other vampires blood. To other beings like yourself mortal abomination my flesh and blood is toxic..." I hiss the end of my sentence to see Killers face contort and grow ghastly pale. Grabbing his throat his coughs up my blood inking with black purple shadows. As he tries to fight back my blood I have enough time to heal. Standing with my leg still twisted in another direction I watch for a moment. "Never thought a mortal would be foolish enough to try and eat me." Pulling my axe from under my coat I take his knee from under him. Killer drops as he continues to spit and cough on my blood. Slowly the shadows heal me while also replenishing my energy. In an arch I stab the body of my axe from one side of his throat to the other. Killer reaches out and tries to stop me as he slowly bleeds.

I grab hold and start to twist and pull at my axe. As muscle gives, bone crack and split I land a few punches to Killers head. To finally pull his head from his body along with some of his spine. Seeing his eyes twitch and his blood spill loose I summon my revolvers back to me. Loading molten rounds I ignite Killers body and watch as nothing but ash remains in the time it takes of his flesh to crack and melt. Turning to see the rays of sun poke through the morning day. I sigh feeling my clothes finally begin to repair itself. "Such an interesting fight Killer Croc you are worthy of being placed into my trophy room for being so interesting." Slowly I walk off to find a place to speck to the world Courts. No doubt they'll want to hear from me after what happened to the commander of Brazil and the Brazilian government. "Sisters I wonder how far your conquest will take you?"

 **Cheetah's View**

Harley's return home was a big relief to Ivy. Harley of course was jumping with joy especially when all her pets ran from the playground and started to like her face. She gave us all hugs and told us the vampire was the one who helped her. Now all we have to do is figure out what are we going to do about the little legion of fools that want to kill us. Harley's show off her feisty side a minute runs up to her room. To shortly come back with several sketchbook of things to do to the crime bosses that put the hits on us. Ivy "I say we get out special friend to meet them." Frost "You mean that vampire guy? Why would he help us he kills super villains?" Harley "Sharptooth only kills baddies that kill for no clear purpose and doesn't contribute anything. He told me as we sailed down to Brazil. He even said that some baddies like us had marks next to our names to make sure he doesn't kill. Or interfere in anyway they do unless he thinks its necessary." "So what we talk him into killing a few crime bosses for us." Live "No we get someone else to do it. Harley you said he has a list who gave him the list?" Harley "The world government or court whatever made a deal with 'em. Sharptooth said they cut a deal with 'em and so he kills baddies so long as they keep their end. Or he'll make them regret crossing a vampire."

I chuckle a little wonder how far he'd actually go with his threat. Frost "Um gals you got to see this." We turn to Frost with the TV remote in her hand. Looking at the TV we see none other then Black Mask making a TV broadcast. Black Mask "Attention Siren whores you've been a pain in not only my ass but a good number of the members of the Boss hands. Now you know we killed Harley Quinn and it won't be long before we kill the rest of you. So I say we talk business you return the girls you took and the money. And we might call it even we'll talk the rest out when we meet. You got three days meet us in Long Island New York. If you don't show up we'll take it as your rather us do things the hard way. Or as Quinn and her crazy boyfriend would say the fun way." With that the broadcast ends and we look at Harley. Live "So did the vampire give you a way to contact him? Or are we just going to have to talk to few guys in the united world courts?" Harley shrugs her shoulder but Ivy hums clearly telling us she has an idea. Ivy "Remember why he came to our home before girls?"

Frost "All he did was put a plant in a tree that you know. How does that help us Ivy?" Ivy "Its helps us greatly we don't have to worry about reaching him. All we have to do is talk to his friend." Following Ivy back out to the swamps she waves her hand across the tree. And once more it opens revealing the once small plant. Now as large as a bush Ivy kneels and pets a few of its petals. Ivy "Sweetie I know you and I don't know each other very well. But you know I mean no harm to you. Please call your friend we need to talk to him. And I sure he'll be more then happy to visit you." The bush shimmers a little and soon Ivy stands back up. Ivy "It will talk Lil Death a day and a half to reach his friend. It seems he's very far away and needs time to connect their shadows. But he can do it." "Well that settles some of my worries. But we still don't know if he'll agree or how long it'll take he to reach us." Harley "Don't worry Cheety he'll help he may look all dark and mysterious. But he's no Bman guys got personality he thinks about people's history and their experience before writing them off. I mean he saved my butt when I'm on his list too." Frost "Still I say we keep and eye on him when he gets here." Ivy "I couldn't agree more now then lets come up a plane incase he can't help us." Frost "Fine but can Harley and me play cards while you guys think?"

 **Smiles; So yeah like, share, and comment if you'd like to see more. I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone it's your favorite mad partner back with another update. Ok so yeah Jester and my schedule for updating has been all over the place. And for the most part it hasn't really affected how we update yet. But I won't cross my fingers for luck just yet. Anyway lets see if anyone left me a review. Wee-man 22 are you the same Wee-man from the jackass crew? Cause if you are man your awesome! And don't worry the romance is a growing thing you'll see. Gothgod9415 oh you left two. Ok thanks glad to hear that. Jester's information of vampire's lore was a great kick off point for my own lore as I created Hollow's character. And glad you like the story so far and hope to hear how you feel about the new chapters to come. Ok also thanks to all of you who are Following or Favorating the story your all a big help. But why are you all still here get reading...**

 **Third person's View**

In the dowry forest along the large city that was once Seattle Hollow looks for a hidden shelter. This shelter was one of the few shelters a group Hollow and the UN knows very little about. The cult of the Owl is what they're called by the UN. But Hollow still knows little of them beyond that. Azeral along with a team of Owl members stay high in the clouds inside a gunship. The Court of Owl's have become increasingly worried as Hollow searched for more and more evidence of their existence. Azeral remembered when he fought the Batman master of the shadows as Azeral often told those he trained for the Court. Often the trainee's couldn't believe that one man could disarm and subdue at least thirty armed soldiers with high-powered rifles. By simply turning off the lights and using his fists and a few fancy toys. But night vision video specks for itself. Azeral however is nervous greatly about this Meta human looking into one of the branches to the Court. Once more his worries grew now knowing that this Meta human has the ability to control and conjure creatures from the shadows. Some of the Courts scientific assets say he might not even be a Meta human but a natural creature of myth. Azeral still wanted to know more about their potential enemy and what he could do if provoked. Azeral turns as one of his trainee's hands him a chart.

Trainee "Sir we ran the evidence against one another. His motives are unclear but from what we know he's been killing large clusters of militias, gangsters, and Meta humans alike. All of which have criminal or wanted level status. Even a few street level dealers have died by his hands. From our sources he might be hired by private groups to kill them off." Azeral "The only problem I see is why he's so erratic? It's almost as if he's going through each kill with little care for who he's after... But maybe the Court can find better use of our findings. We'll keep away from him until we are told other wise. Also find a way to contact our young friend Anarchy. He might finally get his chance to impress the Court. And spark some much needed courage in the people." The trainee nods as Azeral orders the gunship to change course and head for Gotham. Pascal simply continues his walk through the remains of one of the Court of Owl's stash houses. Pascal places his hand on a wall letting five symbols from around his elbow merge with the wall. Slowly on the spot of the wall forms a black blob with several eyes staring at him. Pascal says, "Show me what is hidden." The creature's eyes shine showing several rooms with hidden items or paths in them. Pascal absorbs back the creature and he walks to the first room. Inside he finds a safe, tearing it off its hinges Pascal finds several vials with a folder next to them labeled project philosopher.

No much in the folder only that these vials where the only ones that proved to be worth their time. Pascal walks on to the other room finding it filled with smashed chemistry equipment. To one side he sees several rotted deformed body parts. Pascal runs his hand over the body parts. Once again Pascal summons his blob creature. Having one of the creatures eye appear in his palm to scan what he's looking at. Pascal "So they used these as the first phase for these vials. But what is the chemical formula?" Pascal huffs not finding anything and leaves for one of the next room. Pulling the floor up he finds the hidden discs labeled the same as the folder. Waving his hand over them Pascal finds a doctor talking about the experiments. All the set backs, money cuts, and minor progress that actually looked promising. Pascal moves on to another room finding a woman lab worker clutching a stack of papers in her lab coat. The woman's remains like everything else rotted to nothing. Pascal's blob reads the papers finding there are three different formula recipes but not the original. Pascal "These could be useful for later." Leaving to the final room Pascal uses the shadows to force his way through the barracked entrance. Smoothly making his way into the large room Pascal summons another of his creatures. In a buzz the cheetah like cat emerges from Pascal's thigh. The mildly large cat creature's spots spark sending a surge of electricity through the room. The room hums back to life with lights some but not all the computer monitors blowing out. Pascal absorbs back the cat creature and has his blob creature emerge and transmit the data back to his brain.

Walking further into the lab Pascal stops finding several incubating tubes in the sizes of humans. Wiping his hand across the glass of one tube the murky mud like liquid inside reveals the contents where the deformed remains of people. Pascal "Their failed attempts at this projects early humans trails. Too bad some of them would have been interesting to consider their new outward appearance." Pascal continues to wipe the glasses to the tube until her finds one subject not deformed. Her only difference is how her ears have been curved to sharp points. And the new coloration to her hair. Pascal has his creature examine the girl showing that she is that of a child and is only a few years old. Pascal presses a few buttons at the bottom of the tube. The results are a full flush of the tubes liquids onto the floor. As the glass slides open the girl remains still and unmoving against the tube. Pascal blob tells him she's in a dreamless slumber. Picking up the girl Pascal covers her with a robe made from the shadows. Carrying her bridal style against his chest the vampire leaves the ruins. As he walks into the forests one of the tree's shimmers next to him. Pascal hearing the trees whispers reaching out to it. Smiling the vampire waves his other hand as a sentence of symbols form an oval doorframe on the tree. The symbols hold the door allowing Pascal to walk through no problem.

Pascal smiles as he reemerges inside the hideout of the Sirens. All of who are sitting at the kitchen table or in the leaving room. All dressed causally except a few who are wearing simple t's with shorts. Or Harley whose in a tank top and panties only. Ivy as well as her friends sit or stand dumbstruck as Pascal comes from nowhere. Pascal "It's good to see you all again. I did tell you Ms. Harley our paths were meant to cross again." Pascal causes the eyes to his mask to shine for just a moment. Moving about he places the girl onto the couch and looks to the Sirens. Pascal "May I ask why you requested me?" Ivy steps in front the kitchen "The men well the crime bosses that tried to kill Harl's and Frost want us to meet them tomorrow. They said for us also to return with a cash pay off and all the girls we helped relocate to Belize to be free of them. But as you know the once barren Desert's of Mexico now are homes to lush crops of my wild and healthy babies. A good majority that I allow the people of Central America to harvest to help their families. I don't want them harmed but those fools have a special plant killer and are targeting us. And as you probably know a few of them want us dead. So here's the deal you kill them and you'll have a safe place to come to if you feel like it. And you'll have the gratitude of the Sirens as well." Pascal rubs his chin humming to turn to the child he came with.

Pascal "I'll take your job Ms. Ivy but in order for me to take it you must agree to some terms. These terms will allow you to be seen as government agents like myself. But you will be as Ms. Harley once was an expendable agent." Killer Frost "So you mean like the whole suicide team thing Waller made me and a few other be apart of." Harley jumps up squealing with joy. Harley "Oh please Sharptooth I'd love to be an expendable government ass assassin." Cheetah tries to correct Harley but the bubbly blonde just blows a raspberry to start a fit of giggles. Harley looks to Pascal "And you didn't tell this to the Big Sister of the alternate means. Cause you knew they'd never agree right." Pascal chuckles giving Harley a nod. Pascal "More over you will work alongside me. From time to time you will gather information for me to complete tasks. Do enough and I'm sure the governments will overlook the facts that I didn't kill you. And you assisted in the betterment of the future." Livewire "Well we have been doing good stuff with the exception of killing. You could say we are anti heroes at this point. So is that what you are vampire dude. You a government sanctions anti hero?" Pascal shakes his head "No just a guy who wants to accomplish his dream." Livewire gave him a whatever but Ivy wasn't sure they should agree. If the government got into her territory everyone would know the Sirens are playing nice with them. Giving her turf a big bull eyes for anyone with a problem with them.

Ivy "I can't agree we don't know a thing about you. Not even after all the times I've tried to talk to little Death. She won't tell me other then that you're a good person. All be it you are darker on the outside them in." Pascal smiles thanking Ivy for the complement. Pascal "Very well there are ways around the rules. For instance if say Ms. Harley were to go to this agreement and say to test the waters. I could stroll by at the same time and just so happen to kill those trying to kill you. All be it such a coincidence has a price." Livewire "And what might that be?" Pascal "I found this girl in a long abandoned lab belonging to a mysterious but wealthy fanatics of fanatics. I simply ask you watch over her while I help with our little coincidence." Ivy nods from what Harley's told them Pascal is a man of his word. But Ivy is not going to trust him with Harley's life. Ivy "Why Harley?" Killer Frost "Yeah why Harley? When anyone of us could do it in her stead?" Pascal "The best surprise is on of being wrong. If Ms. Harley goes the crime bosses will be shocked that she survived. Long enough for me to come in and have fun with my new targets." Harley giggles, "And Sharptooth well I should call you Hallow seeing as that's your name. But anyway you can take off your mask around the girls and me. We don't bite... Well Cheetah does but its Red's fangs you got to worry about really."

Pascal smirks under his mask as Ivy and Cheetah gave Harley backlash at her comment. Pascal simply hums to himself. A short few seconds later takes off his mask. Pascal "Again you make me remove my mask Ms. Harley. Are you trying to learn a fool proof way to control me?" Harley giggles to make a silly face while rubbing her knuckles against the side of her head. Pascal smirks as Livewire stares at his face. Livewire "Not the menacing guy I was expecting. But still those eyes and teeth don't make you bad looking. How old are you anyway?" Pascal "My appearance by most of my employers believe I'm nineteen. But I'm actually twenty three years old." Cheetah "So how did the U.N get their hands on you?" Pascal "I can't tell you all their little secrets or my own... But lets just say not every Meta being experiments were done by force. I've known of my heritage for years since I was a child. I tried all the traditional methods to release my powers. But it took science to finally release what had long since been locked inside of me. So if that's all I do believe we have a scene to fake Ms. Harley."

Ivy stops Harley by grabbing her waist. Giving the giggling Jester a fit as she told Ivy to stop tickling her. Ivy "Harl's be careful please. Livewire will use the telephone lines and other electrical outlets to stay as close to you as possible." Harley nods "You worry to much Red I'll be find. Hollow may have fangs but he's more of a fruit bat when you get to sit and talk with him. It's the creatures that live inside of him that'll make your skin crawl." Before Ivy could ask Pascal opens his shadow door again. Revealing the old warehouse buildings in the lower side of Metropolis. Cheetah "How do you know where to go?" Pascal "I simple asked the shadows and they told me. Now then shall we go?" Both race upstairs to change into their clothes. The two women return nodding and follow Pascal through the portal. Shortly after the shadows dissipate leaving Ivy to sigh, "I have a feeling something is going to go wrong." Killer Frost "Its Harley Ivy she always finds a way to cause problems to even a simple plan." With that Frost turns her attention to the little girl with little yellow tanned skin and brown blue hair. Cheetah "I have a feeling this kids going to be a handful when she walks up." Ivy simply watches the girl but still interested in the vampire and his doings with the UN.

 **Harley's View**

I giggle under my hoodie causing Pengy and Mask to stop talking with Luther's boy and Two Face. "So you mugs tried to kill me and my sisters. But even then you still can't get it right." I pull back my hoodie to wave at them with my bat over my shoulder. Pengy "You're supposed to be dead you bleeding nut case! Ivy going to regret sending you!" "Blow it out your ass and waddle away Pengy. Besides Red told me to come and meet you chumps. Said I need to learn to play nice even with you losers. So I've got the cash and a few of the girls in the van outside. Ivy wants a written and printed agreement that you idiots won't try anything." Mask "Boy's go check the van and you better keep your hands in sight. I've had enough dealings with you loony boyfriend to know better then to trust your hands being to your sides." "Oh please I may have had a thing for the Joker. But that jerk was nothing but a piece of trash. I should have went solo with Red the moment she and me became pillow buddies." I huff to cross my arms still hating it when people bring up my past relationship with the Joker. And right on queue one of mask boys guys radio goes crazy. Radio, "Aaaaah it's killing us boss its not dying!" Mask boy "What did you do bitch!"

"I ain't do nothing jerk I came her like Red to..." Soon the wall to the side of the room collapses and slowly bits of Masks and Pengy's boys come flying in. Hearing the scrap of metal Hollow walks in holding an axe in one hand. And the mutilated torso of one of the crime bosses boys. Dropping the mangled piece of meat Hollow starts to laugh. Hollow "I've hear whispers that you were alive miss Quinn... I never though following you would bring my other targets out of hiding too. Gentlemen my name is Hollow the gentle vampire... and as of tonight the man who will kill you all. So don't take things personal I have a list and I need to start to check off names. So please scream very loud when I cut or rip you in half." With that Hallow rushes the room starting with the goons he cuts, impales, or tear into them anyway he can. I rush behind a steel pillar seeing mask and the others start to shoot Hollow. But Hollow simply lets the bullets hit him. Hell he looks like he doesn't even care that he's getting hit. Hollow "Your toys may puncture my flesh but it doesn't mean you're anywhere close to killing me. But I will express this truth to you today...humans such as yourselves only feel brave in the light." With that Hollow's leg began to glow with those weird words of his. In a zap a weird spotted cat thing with an almost dog mouth and spots appears.

The cat growls releasing a wave of electricity from its body. Row after row of lights exploded Hollow then starts to make a sound that was a mix of a growl and laugh. The screams and shouts grow as Hollow seems to be doing everything he can to kill everyone in the building. Live shouts in my earpiece "Harley get out I'll light you an exit." One of the lamps outside Live lights up my exit and I race for it. Kicking out the window I jump down landing a little bit harder then my tooshi liked. Rubbing my buns Live helps me to my feet. Live "So how did they take Hollow crashing the party?" "All things considers... **'Guy flies from the window making a Wilhelm scream'** pretty good when you look at it." Pengy and Luther Jr. coming sprinting out while Mask face and two bloody goons follow him. Two face soon run out but a goon holding his bleeding arm tries to follow. Only for three large spider leg to impale his torso. The goon screams as he's torn in three different directions. Pengy looks like he's about to puke while Mask face orders his boys to keep shooting. Hollow hurls his axe shearing two's heads clean off the goon's shoulders. Using his shadow Hollow calls the axe back to his hand. Hollow "So the four most important crime bosses of Gotham only can do this much? Well I expected a fight much like Killer Croc. But I guess I was expecting too much from mere fake super villains." Mask face growls, "You know the first thing I learned while dealing with crazies like that Quinn bitch. Always come with insurance."

With that Hollow's head jerks to one side showing a large hole in the side of his mask. And his hat tumbles off his head. Hollow "A sniper that's it?" Mask face "No I'd like to introduce you to Deadshot, Firefly, and Shocker. Alright you mooks do your job and kill this freak fast." Hollow starts to laugh really hard "You think your little toys can kill me. I'll just be crossing more names off my list. Come then little lambs I'll be your butcher this evening." Hollow charges them while Live tugs are my arm. Live "Come on Harley let get before they come after us." "No let's stay I want to see what he can do. It'll be good if we know the limit of his power." Live nods and she zaps up on top of a building a few houses away. Live "I think Shocker going to regret throwing that punch." I giggle as Live's prediction comes true. Hollow's snake creature swallows and ripped off one of his arms as the tries to throw another punch. Deadshot is running along the roofs as several vulture sizes raven's try and peak at him. And Fly well the spider growing from Hollow's back has him snared in webbing and trying to pull him to its mouth. Hollow "Run away if you'd like. Cause once I'm done with them there isn't anywhere you can run that I won't find you." A crack of lighting startles me but that's not the messed up part. The lighting hit Hollow right on the head.

Hollow's spider screams in pain as in crawls back into his body. Hollow's other creatures stop and look at him. Fly is set free and all of Hollow's creatures run back to him. Looking up I see the gold and black outfit of the guy that could square off with Sups. Black Atom hovers in the arm arms crossed again his chest. A smirk etched on his face. Black Atom "Rare it is to see a creature of the night. Legend was the Amazon killed you all in some kind of ritual or bounty for England's queen. But no matter you will die all the same." Hollow body still smoking from the hit starts to laugh as he looks up at Black Atom. Hollow "This night is truly better then I was promised very well... You all can go I'll hunt you another day. Tonight Black Atom your name joins those I've killed!" Black Atom chuckles "We shall see vampire."

 **Smiles; Jester's not the only one who can do cliffhangers. Anyway hope you all liked it. So yeah like, share, and comment you know the good stuff. And I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Hey what's up all you crazy lovers of insanity. Now look I know me and Jester having been updating in like forever. But its cause of two reasons, one Jester had to worry about his college senior project. And two was because we needed some time off. Anyway enough of my excuses if your hear thanks and it means a lot that your reading the fic really it means a lot. Random guest I will gladly make more for readers. Now stop being a bunch of wise guys and gals and get reading...**

 **Black Mask's View**

I turn as the freak gets fling through a window. Seeing glass and the Freaks limp body slide across the store floor I smirk knowing the Freaks done for. "Atom's going to tear this sorry fuck apart boys." Deadshot shakes his head "Sorry to disagree with you Mask but this guy isn't dead for no reason." I look to see Atom get slammed back to the ground as a large oozing boned hand dissipating into thin air. Slowly the Freak reappears a few inches from Atom. Freak "Truly a fight I won't forget like the others. Shall we continue... Black Atom?" Atom rises and zooms right into the Freak his fist rotating his head until he's looking backwards. Atom grunts and landing away showing his arm bleeding from several punctures. Looking back at the Freak you can see his hair moving a buzzing like bees with stingers. Each stinger changing to normal hair strands instead. The Freaks head starts to crack and move slowly as bones crack on returning back to position. Freak "That tickled something nothing I'm not use to experiencing." The Freak pulls a large revolver and opens fire trying to hit Atom. Atom flies past all his shots and bashing into the Freak.

Skidding back on his heels the Freak gets a few gut shoots off on Atom. But Atom blind-sides it with a hook then a cross. The Freak remains still until he turns around showing in the street lamp light. Then we see that its whole arm's been torn off. Atom floating in the air shows its limp and bleeding arm. Atom "Surrender vampire your powers may make you better then most meta humans. But you can still die as a human your nothing compared to your old kind." The Freak starts to laugh his mask opening a mouth hole to show off several rows of teeth. Freak "I'm nothing like my fallen kin nor am I anything like the weak humans you kill Black Atom. And the rule of battle is never let your ego forgo what your enemy has yet to show you!" With a whistle his arm morphs into a four-clawed scorpion its stinger trained for Atom's face. Atom grabs the stinger, as the scorpion remains pinching and cutting into his arm. Atom using his lighting burns it from his arm and throws it away. But the Freak continues to shot at Atom his bullets they're actually hurting Atom.

Atom charges him but the Freak jumps allowing Atom to catch it by the torso. As Atom flies the Freak backwards it shots Atom in the back a few times. Atom throws off its shots to punch the Freak a few times in the face. The Freak bites down onto Atom's fist Atom cries as you can hear his fist start to crack. And the Freak soon tugging at Atom's wrist. Atom gives it another cross making it open its mouth. To then take the Freak by the throat and bash it into a bus. The bus tips over onto its side the Freak inside a bent. Freak "Nice but let me return to favor." Again the oozing bone hand slaps Atom across the street slamming him clear into storefront kicking up dust and pieces of concrete on landing. The Freak pulls itself from the bent and its scorpion limping and burnt crawls back to it. Picking it up the freak places its crisped arm back on. Slowly the purple ink it's bleed creates bindings to keep its limp arm to its stump. The Freak start to shoot again as Atom comes out of the store. Atom grunting at the sting of bullets but doesn't stop as he kicks a car right at the Freak.

The Freak bends backward as the car bounces its third time. Atom gets in close slapping away the Freaks revolver to grab it by the throat again. The Freak blind-sides Atom with an axe from out of nowhere. Stabbing it into Atom's side the Freak starts to twist and push deeper into Atom's wound. Atom shouts that phrase of his causing a large bolt of electricity to strike them both. The bolt causing the bus their next to, to explode. Firefly "Damn it's been a while since I've seen a super fight." "Don't get to excited you dumbass remember that Freak still plans to kill us too if he doesn't die. Atom is he dead?" Seeing Atom raise from the smoke his side is still bleeding and he's got several claw marks at his neck and arms. But why is Atom walking backwards to them. Soon several squid arms swing out at Atom grabbing him up. The high pitch screech of the huge squid holding onto Atom as he tries to pull away shatters glass close by. Its large eyes and dark camouflage skin clearly made for hunting and catching prey. Atom pulls until you can see the things arms are about to snap then he charges at it. The squid opens its beak only for Atom to punch it several times.

The squid cries its clearly in pain only for Atom punches. Atom raises his hand send another bolt of his magic into the creature. The squid cries as Atom hits it two more times with his bolts. The squad smoking from the hits and portions of its skin bubbling slumps to its side. Its arms now limp and its breathing can't be heard. Atom "Where are you vampire?" Freak "Right behind you..." Atom turns and to my surprise the Freaks behind him clinging to his back. The Freak bares his teeth to send his hand through Atom's back and out of his chest below his ribs. Freak "I've never felt this before being so wounded and outmatched before... Having to fight knowing I might die... Having to wound by prey instead of killing right away... I must give you thanks for that Black Atom as you die now thank you." Atom shouts again sending another bolt right into the Freak. The Freak slams hard into the ground its body hitting the street and leaving an indent. The Freak pulls itself from the impact on seeing it Atom shouts for his bolt again and again. Every hit pushing the Freak into deeper and making the hole deeper too. As the hole continues to smoke Atom starts coughing up blood.

"Hey Atom is he dead now?" Atom "No..." Limping from the smoking the Freak is still alive its mask showing his gnarling teeth with blood dripping from his mouth. Its arm still limp and half his clothing still smoking and burnt from Atoms bolts. Atom "You won't live from my next bolt vampire." Freak "And you won't live long if your wounds aren't treated. But unlike you I can keep you busy while I heal." The Freak raises its arm to then wave it making an old symbol appear. In a flash I go rigid as Penguin and myself start to walk to the two. "What the fuck is going on! Atom he's doing something to us!" Penguin "Atom kill him fast!" Atom about to shout for his bolt screams in pain as several purple spikes come up through his foot. Looking down I see our shadows connected to the Freaks shadow. The Freak makes its move but Deadshot and Fly come to help. Fly blasts its face with flames while Deadshot shots its several times in the chest. The Freak snarls grabbing its limp arm and throws it at Fly. The Freaks arm turning into that scorpion again stabs its stinger into Fly's face. Even as fly fights it off the scorpion continues to pinch and hold on.

Fly screams and tries to pry it off but as it stings into his goggles the more Fly cries in pain. After long Fly goes limp dropping as he twitches uncontrollably. Freak laughs as the flames finally die out. The scorpion dragging Fly's mask and flamethrower back to the Freak. Freak "Another dead now lets add some more." As the Freak laughs Deadshot continues to shot it in the chest and a few shots in its head. Even as the bullets punch through the back of its skull the Freak won't go down. Atom starts right at the Freak "No vampire you will die right now." With that Atom charges you can see flesh tear from his foot. He grabs the Freaks head and tugs as hard as he can. Seeing the Freaks neck tear along its sides I can see its thick ink like blood pour from its new wound. But Atom lets him go as several shots hit him in the face. Looking shocked and off guard like us the Freaks had another revolver waiting. But it turns and shots Deadshot in his shoulder. Follow by pistol-whipping Atom in the neck. Atom gets another hard pistol whip to the jaw making him back off. But the Freak stiffens as the sun starts to creep over the buildings. The Freak hunches to back away as the sun starts to peak along the street making him back away more.

"Get it Atom its like the sun its scare off." Atom advances however the Freaks back starts to make tugging sounds. Soon its jacket rips open to show four bat wings. Several claws coming from the joints of the wings. Freak "Atom you've proven to be a challenge I'm not ready for yet... Black mask, Penguin, Deadshot consider this day your luckiest for the next time you see me... I will cross your names off my list." With a flap of its wings the Freak flies off as the morning rays start to come over more buildings. Atom coughs up blood his wounds looking bad. Atom takes a seat holding his open chest wound and using his magic to close it. Atom "That vampire is unlike the others. Despite his age he has several familiars and he's tolerance for pain is unlike the others of the past. I'd advise you all to inform the others villains about this. As he said he has a list and that means that more are his targets." Atom opens a portal and leaves while I'm left with Deadshot and Penguin. Penguin "Lets tell Savage Mask he'll know what to do about this new guy." "I hope your right cause if he can stand up against Atom even while taking all those hits... That means things aren't going to be good for business."

 **Third person's View**

Harley and Livewire were driving to their pickup point. After Pascal split they raced to leave too. But after getting only five blocks away in their van. Pascal crashes lands on the vans roof. Harley pulls the bleeding and out cold vampire into the van from the sunroof. The sun's rays are clearly affecting him from the small puffs of smoking coming from his body. Harley is panicking "Live what do we do he's not healing and he's bleeding a lot?" Livewire "You're asking me? Do I look like I'm even remotely qualified to do any kind of medical aid on a vampire?" Harley looks down to Pascal worried out of her mind. He's arm is still not reattached to his body, nor are any of his other wounds healing as fast as they should. Harley had seen Pascal get hurt from a Shark biting into his hand. The shark died yes but Pascal was able to reach and heal like nothing. Harley with her bloody hands dials Ivy hoping she'll have and idea. Ivy answers and to her annoyance has to try an calm a frantic and fast talking Harley.

Harley "RedHollow's... itwasasetup! MaskhadDeadshot,Firefly,andShockerthere. 'sreallyhurthe'snotwakingup!" Ivy telling Harley to give the phone to Livewire simple because she could tell what the panicking blond was saying. But hearing a simple summary still made her bites her nail. She knows now that Mask was expecting her and maybe Livewire to show up. But with their only ally getting hurt she didn't expect that. Ivy rushes into the swamp and once again specks to Little Death. On hearing how hurt her master was the bush tells Ivy what the scientist did to help improve Hollow's healing. But now it'll be worse for him if he doesn't get help. Ivy "Harley Hollow's flower says that he needs blood from a willing victim. Those damn scientists of the governments pumped him full of some much medical plasma he then became depend on his needs from the shadows. But if he won't stop bleeding Harls I don't know what to tell you." Harley "Where the hell! So I'm just suppose to sit here and watch him die on my lap?" Harley looks to Livewire who shakes her head "Sorry giggles looks like he's going to kick the bucket on your lap..."

Harley looks to Livewire with shock them back to Hollow. His breathing a little more then small bubbles of blood popping from his lips. Harley lifts Hollow off her lap with his blood now covering a large portion of her skintight suit. Harley knows if she doesn't do something fast he'll die. Even if he's a monster he's still better then most guys she meet. And to Harley that says a lot about the fellas she knows. Harley pulls off Hollow's mask and then tugs at her suits neck. Livewire "Harley what are you doing!?" Harley using her flip knife cuts a little into her neck letting some blood loss. Taking Hollow's head she places his lips close to the cut. Harley "Hollow take my blood please your a nice guy... don't lose your dream like I did..." Hollow exhales several coughs of blood live his lips as he slowly extended his fangs. Harley whimpers feeling Hollow's cold fang's sink into her sink. As Pascal lips latch onto Harleys neck after several small drinks. Pascal still weakly holds onto Harley's waist as he feeds on his first willing victim in years. Livewire screaming at them from the front as she pulls over. Soon Harley's sight is clouded and she sees flashes of a house inside of which everything is made of wood. After several more blurs and her voice being repeated the things she sees starts to settle. The sight by which she is seeing follows a small hallway down two sets of stairs into a small-bared room.

In the corner you see several chains and a woman collars by the chairs. Woman "My sweet come here let me hold you..." A child's voice comes from the eyes Harley is seeing through "But grandma says for me to not let you hug me mommy. She doesn't like it when you leave nibble marks on my arm." The woman laughs lightly showing several of her canines were no longer in her mouth. Harley gasps at seeing that the woman is also missing an eye. The hold for her eye looking charred or burnt closed. Woman "No my sweet night stalker I just want a hug please." The boy travels to the woman who quickly snatches him up into her thin arms. Child "Mommy grandma says she's putting me in a coffin does that mean I won't be awake for a long time like she does?" Woman "Yes my sweet but don't worry grandma and I will be right here when you wake up..." The vision leaves Harley's sight and drives off into the void of her mind. Slowly Harley turns and twists as she rises she finds herself once again in her own room. Harley jumps up looks around seeing that it is her room and rushes downstairs in nothing but her panties. Harley looks for her fellow sirens. Harley "Red!" Harley on finding all the Sirens hugs them even to Killer Frosts and Cheetah's annoyance they accept Harley's hug.

Harley "What happened?" Livewire "Well when you gave Hollow blood he pretty much drank from your neck for nearly half an hour. I pulled him off but from how you were breathing and your electrical pluses told me you were ok." Red get closer scolding her friend "Harley what you did was dangerous he could have sucked you dry. Why did you even think that was a good idea?" Harley "But he didn't Red he only drank enough to keep himself alive and he did it slowly. I mean guy's his fangs were cold but still he was sucking on my neck as if he was giving me a hicky from what you're telling me." Red "Well in any case he's still asleep." Harley gasps, "Where did you put him?" Killer Frost "We did put him in the guest room. But the girl he brought with him for us to watch dragged him outside into your little zoo." Harley "Oh my babies!" Cheetah yells to her as she rushes out "I kept them feed your welcome!" Harley runs outside into the large fenced off with several trees and bushes. On entering Harley is shocked to see Hollow propped against a tree with all of her little animal friends or as she calls them her babies lying next to or on him.

Some either sleeping or lightly playing around Hollow torn clothes. The little girl from before in the shade of the tree as well poking the belly of a guinea pig on her lap. Harley jogs over with a smile as her two favor hyena's Bud and Lou dash over to her. Both laugh starts to lick her legs. Harley bends down giving both kisses to their snouts. Harley "I missed you guys too." Giving them both hugs too Harley goes over to Hollow the little girl eyeing her the whole time. Harley gives her a light wave but the girl goes back to looking at the little animal on her lap. The guinea pig squeaking as it gets poked again. Harley touches Hollow finding his breathing is so soft you can hardly tell its there. Girl "He's ok he just needs time to adjust to having your blood in him." Harley slightly startled looks at the girl. Harley "Em so when's he going to wake up?" Girl "Doesn't matter when he just will. Besides I believe you and your allies have to still worry about those plant chemicals no?" Harley taken back by the kid's tone leaves still worried about how the girl knows about those chemicals. Harley "Boy and I thought when Scarecrow spoke was creepy."

 **Vandal Savage's View**

"So the whole time a vampire has been doing the governments dirty work interesting." Penguin "Wait you know about him? Savage what have you been holding from us?" "Not at all the very reason I lent Atom to your meeting. Was to see if a small time Meta human had popped up was doing small jobs for my competition. Turns out its a government thug but a powerful one at that. The fact they've kept him hidden for so long has given them enough time to grow him well. If you say he only fled once the sun started to come up. That means he's allergic to ultra violet light as the vampire fables say." Black Mask "So you're going to put the word out about him. Cause I know for a fact this Freak ain't going to stop." "I agree he won't stop and this list your referring to has got me worried. In the past the governments would have nuked us all. But now with the planets recourses almost all gone we need to make deals. Ivy being one such deal we need to make. Did you all not realize what would happen if you killed her territory with that planet chemical bomb your making?" Penguin "That bitch has been a pain in our prostitution rings and our money moving. Why not kill her precious plants?" "Well let me fill you all in. In the last few years several government domes have been expanding to keep certain areas within their control. Areas rich enough to plant and grow crops Ivy has the ability and botanical knowledge we all need. So that any area she picks to be a breeding ground for plants of any kind. If you kill her you kill your chance at gaining a large income by selling crops and plants to places that will pay."

Black mask "So what you want us to play nice with her? That bitch would sooner kill us then help or talk to us. She knows we sent Deadshot to kill Quinn and Killerfrost. And now she might also know about this Freak is after us. He was tracking Quinn the moment she entered the city to talk to us. And he might be following her now." I nod "Either way be on guard because now we have a new player. And as we know he's more forward with how he deals with us." Penguin "Its times like this I actually miss the Bat. Least he just knocked us around and threw us into a cell. This Freaks out to kill us or worse" "Relax my friends I'm sure we can appeal to this new player in some way. If he has a list it might help us too. But for now keep low and don't move unless you know who you're meeting with." They nod and I cut the live feed. Sitting back I look over the small vial of blood Atom managed to capture before the vampire fled. The blood's purple and thick almost like ink was still only until I pick it up. Then it violently tries to move against the glass of the vial. We've had to keep the vial housed inside a small plexy glass cube incase the vial breaks. Calling for my scientist I hand them the cube. "Run as many tests as you can but don't open it." Research "But sir how are we to know what's it made off?" "You scan it from distance but do not let it out. If that blood were to be set free its master will know where we are." The researcher nods and they leave my office. I have a few phone calls to make and I might as well start with the one who hired Harley Quinn to be a fake heroes.

 **Smiles; Things getting fun right. So anyway it you all could like, share, and comment of the fic. And as always I"LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; So yea sup everyone things are ok with us. Jester's a little bummed out that no one left a review on our Blazing fist fic. But we agreed it'd be ok. So lets see who left this one a review. Gothgod9415 thanks guy glad you liked it and I know this chapter is a slow one. But I know you all will have fun with it!**

 **Ivy's View**

Harley came back into the house the little girl close behind her. In her arms she's carrying a black furred bunny. Livewire "So um short stack what's your name?" Girl "I've only been designated as Cl/20-nty. My primary function has been told to me many times in my incubation chamber. I am to take in data of any opposition or numeral statistic and devise strategies or possible outcomes to events." Cheetah "So you were created to predict things by being feed information? Interesting can you share more on what you can do?" Cl/20-nty "Yes with my main function I can also scan a person on touching their bodies. Giving you minor predictions and possibilities to your futures based on your current live styles or body decaying rate."

Harls "So that's how you knew that Fangs was going to be ok? Nice going Cl ergh I think we need to call you something other then that mess of words." Livewire "So not the issue right now Harley." Harley "It is now let me think..." "In any case as soon as Hollow wakes he'll be off. And we will still have to worry about the chemical plant killer that Mask and his friends have." Cl/20-nty "Not an issue if they realize the problem they will cause if any harm comes to you or your plants Ms. Isley." "What do you mean what do you know?" Cl/20-nty "In my time awake I have used most of it to access the Internet as you call it. The current state of human's food and recourses have begun to decrease too rapidly. In short you Ms. Isley are the only Meta human alive that can currently correct this lose of crops and natural forests. If the chemical your enemies have comes into contact with your body you will die within a one months time."

All the girls gasp and I stare shocked as well at the girl's statement. Cheetah "What so Ivy's the last means to keep our big blue marble green in the right places?" Cl/20-nty "Yes but with her gone it will also result in the world losing its chance to stabilize that growing loss to hungry and food shortages. As well as climate restoration from fossil fuel usage. The reformed colony pockets you've granted to live within your territory knows they have a solid protection from starvation. They've even begun to burn natural oils and tree sap in their motor vehicles. Along with the added technology of greenhouse light catchers. All showing a balance between nature and human growth to a limited extent. However even with your agreement Ms. Isley you do know that you can't rule over these people forever. But with your position its also clear that other governments will want access to the fresh crops the colonies here have."

"So what's your prediction on things to come with my territory?" Cl/20-nty "A number of possibilities but the highest are as such. Those you view as enemies to your maternal botanical ideals will either try to negotiate with you for small amounts for your crops. Or a means to plant and harvest their own. Knowing your compliance rate with those you don't care for being men mostly these talks will fail. As such small raids will be attempted which will anger you and prompt you to fight back. With all else failing your enemies will capture you or use those closest to you as a means to motivate you to obey their demands. But knowing Ms. Quinzel's profile she will escape and rescue you. The results of which could lead to both your deaths or major injury."

Frost "Whoa and I thought I was cold with giving bad news." Harls giggles telling Frost that that was a good pun. Cl/20-nty "But as you have made if clear you have a small X factor that most will not expect. Your involvement with my Liberator and his growing fame as the new boogey man of the weaker minded militia and criminal element will cause pause if found out." Harls "Wait people know about Fangs already?" Livewire "Yeah while you were napping Savage put the word out to all the villains. Even showing some of the fight he had with Atom boy. Still can't believe either of them survived their beatings." Cl/20-nty "Black Atom's magical factor has always proven to be his strongest wild card in battle. However my Liberators clear resistance to magic proved a new dilemma to Atom."

Frost "What dilemma from the fight he just kept saying that phrase of his and hitting Fang breath with lighting." Cl/20-nty "Atom usually uses his magic bolts to stun then eliminate his more resilient opponents. He kept his distance every time he used his bolts waiting to see if they left serious injuries to my Liberator." Cheetah "So your saying Atom was overly cautious of Hollow because he wasn't what Atom expected?" Cl/20-nty "Yes from all true lore findings of vampires they have very high magic resistance if they have drank blood or have familiars. The creatures that my Liberator has shown are such creatures. And with the amount his has his resistance and power is clearly higher then the more common image of vampires."

A new voice enters the room startling us. The voice makes Harley squeak and reach behind her head to cover her neck. A drone flies in through the window and lands on the coffee table. A hologram image of none other then Amanda Waller herself pops up. "Waller should have guessed our guest was connected to you some how." Waller sighs "As much as I would like to know the full details of why every two bit criminal now is watching who they steal from. As well as keeping a lower profile. I must say Hollow has been getting results and I can't afford to lose him. He's the UN's last asset and I must stress last as of now. Vandal Savage just took out the UN's private Antarctic research lab. Harley you can stop holding your neck I'm not mad anymore about the Suicide Squad. But I would like to offer you all a chance similar too the Squad."

Livewire "Let me guess you want us to help Hollow?" Waller nods "And in exchange clean slates. No government watch lists, not arrests warrants, or putting you in heavily secured locations." "I take it that you'd want to talk to Hollow about this?" Waller nods "Now where is he? I've followed his blood echoes to your home but still can't place him." Harley jumped up telling Waller to follow her completely unfazed by how Harls is currently dressed. Back in her private animal park Waller drones hovers over to Hollow. Waller "One of you find a needle and shoot some of your blood right into his heart. It'll jolt him from his resting state." Harley jumps up and down to skip away saying she'll do it.

Waller "Sometimes I wonder how all of you can stand that girl being happy all the time?" Frost "Small dreams of putting tape on her mouth and throwing her off a boat tied to an anchor." Cheetah, Wire, and I look at Frost. She crossed her arms saying she can be cruel sometimes when she dreams. Harley returns with a syringe filled of her blood. Opening Hollow's shirt she stabs the needle right into his heart. Cl/20-nty "I've detected an anomaly in my Liberators brain activity." A low sound starts to come from Hollow and his chest as it starts to raise and lower in a rhythmic fashion. Soon after laugher comes raging from his lips and he slowly raises to his feet. His once sapphire eyes glowing a darker blue his rows of sharp teeth showing more as he smiles and tilts his head.

He face showing an almost playful demeanor. Hollow "Hello my dear lady Waller. Its always good to see you even though I... wait my dear Waller did you lose weight? I must say you look good a very tempting meal." Waller cocks and eyebrow at Hollow before Cl/20-nty makes her voice known. Cl/20-nty "It would appear the old lore also holds true about the blood a vampire feeds on. To be more specific my Liberator after his intake on Ms. Quinzel's blood has taken in some of her sporadic personality. It could take some time for his own personality to consume this new trail from her blood." Hollow smiles "Such a sweet little thing and smart without any other even close to you huh missy. But you don't have to call me such a boring name. Call me Art it's a hint to my real name."

Hollow winks with a smile while Cl/20-nty remains blank faced. Cl/20-nty "If you wish so Art." Hollow "So what's your name then cutie p?" Before Cl/20-nty can answer Harley answers for her, "Her name is Tina, Tiny Tina and she's the smartest little thing you'll ever meet!" Harley captures Cl/20-nty into a surprise hug confusing showing across Cl/20-nty face by Harley's affectionate hold. Hollow smiles giving Harley a thumbs up tell Cl/20-nty well Tina that that's her new name. "Ok Waller we helped your man but that doesn't mean we agreed to help your little plan. Mask and his little friends are..." Waller "Threating to spread his plant killer if you don't do what he says. I can give you a hard location on both the chemicals as well as who is helping Mask make more." Livewire "And you won't give us the goods unless we agree." Waller "See I knew there was a reason you all had the most brains compared to other villains."

"Fine we'll help when we can just get rid of the chemical first." Waller "First I also need you to let a team of researches study your crops. Ivy I don't need to hear an I told you so. But well to put it blunt the planets is losing crops. And you and old Swamp Thing are our best chances at growing more where they won't grow now. But Swamp Thing won't let anyone close to his swamps and marshes. Ivy when this whole situation is over I can promise you and your friends won't have to worry about getting in trouble. So long as you don't cause trouble as big as you once did." I nod and Waller tells Hollow where to go to so he can find his new targets. Hollow pats Tina's head saying he'll be back in a few days. With a wave and a smile he sinks into the trees shadow. Waller "I kind of miss how Wayne disappeared during a conversation."

 **Third person's View**

Hollow was stalking his newest target sniffing out where he could be. Even with the whole of Gotham was in ruins the place still was holding itself together. Apparently the whole upper East coast has been strongly controlled by the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls. But the smaller random gangs still hung around to pick at the leftovers. Hollow however wasn't after trying to find out anything about either group. Even though the scouts for both had long since noticed him entering the city. As he was causally walk the streets. Pascal turns hearing sniffling as he passes they decaying door of a house. Seeing the little boy holding a teddy bear Pascal sighs. Pascal "Oh blast me weary souls for I'm too gentle for the lost souls around me." Walking over the boy flinches but Pascal hands the boy five food vouches. Pascal "Everyone should get a nice gift every now and again."

The boy smiles still sniffling even as Pascal waves to the boy from over his shoulder. Pascal with his hands flat to his sides stalks forward in search. In doing so makes him look almost haunting in a shadowy kind of way. Hollow's walk doesn't even make a sound you can't hear his foot steps even as he moves for his target in the empty and quiet street. Pascal smiles under his mask finding the building that will lead him to his target. Pascal walks into the middle of the street looking to the guards sitting on the buildings stoop. A guard looks up from lighting his smoke to snap his pistol up aimed for Pascal. Soon the others see and Pascal tilts his head. Pascal "I wonder if you all will be lively or deadly?" Before the guards could say anything Pascal hurls his axe overhanded into the skull of a guard.

The two other guards completely stunned turns to find a sharp pain and Pascal looking right at them. Smirking with a flash of his side fangs Pascal twisted his hands in the guard's chests. To then forcefully remove them both. Spilling both blood and bone onto the cracked pavement the guards drop with only pained gurgles leaving their lips. Taking up his axe Pascal sighs not getting the same thrill as he looked at the corpses. Walking up the flight of stoop steps Pascal kicks in the door announcing his arrival like a pompous actor. Watching from across the street four members of the League of Shadows send back inferred footage of Pascal fighting. On the other end was none other the Lady Rogue. She after helping Hush and his three friends take the League of Shadows has seen to keeping a firm hold over Gotham. Rogue has been keeping busy trying to find ways to control Meta beings. More recently she has been studying the ways of magic as a control method.

With the House of Mystery still jumping from her grasp Rogue has been trying to find other sources of magic. Black Atom pyramid stronghold being too dangerous to try and sneak in to study. And Klarion trying his hardest to still find his way to Doctor Fate's pocket dimension. She thought her research was lost. Until she saw the footage from Savage showcasing Pascal's resistance and powers of magical summoning. Both interesting Rogue greatly at how to find and make the vampire under her command. Rogue "I need you all to get as many tissue samples as you can once he leaves. Also be sure to not draw attention from those Owl fools." The members confirm and Rogue leaves the monitoring room on a call from Hush.

It appears that Prometheus and James Jr. are tired of the stalemate they have over territory with the Court. And with the Brain asking from their overseas chapter of their progress in research. Rogue doesn't know where to turn to if she can't make a break through. One of Rogue's scientists catches up to her as she enters the elevator. Scientist "Madam we've done it the cells are holding. We can now use the subjects in the cloning program. Which should we begin with or when should we begin?" Rogue smiles "Most excellent work doctor start immediately. Lets see how the world likes a twist on their once great heroes. Which subject is the oldest one that been waiting?" Scientist "Subject twenty seven he was among the younger members of the Justice League."

Rogue "Clone him and install the control chip. If this works out we'll have been the first since that Cadmus program to clone super powered being successfully. Then we'll show Savage who really controls the criminal network of the world." The scientist nods as Rogue leaves the elevator to go to her meeting. Across Gotham a certain rouge hero who has managed to survive the purge sat in wait. Opening his metal arm he checks the energy cells keeping it powered. Arsenal sighs finishing checking over his arm as well as the ammo inside of his arm. Voice, "You know checking your ammo stash more then three times is a clear sign of paranoia." Arsenal "We all have our own thing keeping us sane you know. Or has your hunt for an out still got you going in circles Question?" Question dressed in his torn clothes remain still as he watches Arsenal continue his count from the doorway.

Question "No but I think you and the rest of the Titan's will want to see what I've found out." Arsenal stops and follows Question soon accompanied by Jinx, Raven, Superboy, Blue and Green Beetle, and Mas y Menos. Question smiled seeing that Huntress and Night Owl had managed to get to the secret hide out as well. Huntress "Ok Q what's the latest scoop from the criminal net." Question "Not what who to be process. It appears that the UN has a hit man of their own out for all the villains. I'd think it's best if you all saw his latest scenes with Black Atom." The group watches the five-minute video that went out in gasp seeing the creature of the night taking on one the guy who rivaled Captain Marvel.

Raven "He's a vampire for sure I've only seen few spiritual signatures from them in the shadow dimensions. But there's no mistaking their instant familiar summoning's." Question "And from what I've gathered the list he has of key villains to eliminate has seen a few names removed. But it's clear that we now have a chance to move without worry of being spotted." Arsenal "The League of Shadows already proved that we can't leave. Just look at what they did to the others. What chance do we have now?" Question "The chance we have is that he's here in Gotham at this very moment cleaning house." Huntress "So you felt like just now telling us this?" Question, "No but thanks to a little more digging I found out where Lady Rogue has been keeping two of your friends."

Blue Beetle "Who does she still have?" Question, "She still has Beast Boy and Miss Martian alive. Not sure of who else is still alive but from what I was able to gather. She's been running tests on their bodies. If we use this vampire present in Gotham we can get in and out without the League of Shadows having full watch looking for us." Green Beetle "And what of the Court of Owls? They clearly have problems with us still operating in Gotham as well." Night Owl "Leave that to me. If I know the Court they'll be looking for a way to stick it to the League. Both many have a hate for us. But they both have each other more." Jinx "So how do we know for sure that we came make it in and out?"

Question "Because we're going to find this vampire hit man and talk him into drawing both groups into a clash. From how he showed himself in this video its clear he's got a thirst for fighting. Reminds me a little of a more extreme version of you Arsenal. But once he does his part we can move in for our friends." Superboy "And then we can finally leave this place. I've had enough nightmares of the city to hold me over until I'm thirty. So where do we go?" Question "Superboy your with Huntress and Owl go to this coordinates and wait for my signal to knock getting the Courts attention. Beetles and Mas y Menos the four of you will remain here and pack everything to move. Jinx, Raven, and I will find the vampire and talk to him. See if he can stirrup some problems with the League. Hopefully we can work something out." The teams nod hoping that tonight's plan doesn't have any casualties.

 **Smiles; You all know not every plan goes as expected. Anyway leave a comment and like with all that other good stuff. So yeah I'LL HUG YOU LATER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Feels like it's been a while on shit no it hasn't. I'm on schedule. Well anyway everyone like Jester and I agreed that we'd update once a month. So this month we're updating Eternal Legacy, Blazing Fist, and All Ghosts. So yeah next month will be our two Fairly oddparents. Then our two newest fics which are Star Vs. and Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Then we rotate back to the start and see which will get updates or be on hold until next rotation. An yea its a whole month but would you rather us be tired and less idea filled if we constantly update randomly. Still thanks to everyone following and liking our fics. Sure no one left a review but it's just how things go sometimes. Still leave a review, don't care how long it is it's just not cool that you don't give me a least what your impressions are so far.**

 **Harley's View**

With a bathrobe on I hum as I comb Tina's blue with brown highlighted hair. I ask "So Tina what kind of hair style would you like?" Tina doesn't respond she simply continues to scroll through stuff on the cellphone Wire gave her. I huff "Come on Tina at least talk back when we talk to you. You've be awfully quiet since Art left." Tina says "That is due in par to your need to belittle me as though I am a child." I frown "But Tina you are a kid you should be treated with kindness and love." Tina says, "That is not needed now. Children must grow as I have seen from my searches children that are not skillful or in tuned with the real world will be lost. And like most die due to not be prepared for the actuality of the hardship a world of powerful villains." I stick up my lip to say "Oh that's going to change with me being around." Finishing her hair I smile as Tina now has a cute pair of hair bums on the sides of her head.

Wrapping my arms around Tina I squeeze her saying "Tina lets go talk an walk with Kitty." Giving Tina a piggyback ride I run outside looking around until I found Kitty looking out at the swampy lake. Jumping I land next to her asking "Hey Kitty still wonder what your reflection looks like?" Kitty growls "Harley I never agreed to that damn nickname! And I'm a tiger far more dangers then a house cat. Now if you don't mind I want to think alone." I puff out my cheeks to put down Tina "I wanted Tina to talk to everyone so that she'd have a better outlook of things. She's kind of a downer when it comes to thinking like a kid."

Tina says "I think as I should with the data that has been provided and analyzed in my brain. Acting as a innocent and fool hearty child won't progress my survival or growth in tactical and analytical skills." Kitty raises and eyebrow, "Harley you can't change her its basically how she was designed in the lab where Hollow found her. At this point you'd have a better chance at house training your mutts then changing Tina." I frown and shake my head, "But that doesn't mean she can't at least see what it means to be a kid." Tiny says, "What you wish for me to understand as a child would still doesn't matter. The fact is that a child's innocence will only prolong the harsh truth that reality holds."

I sigh putting Tina on my lap and place my cheek on top of her head. I say "Man she's worse then Strange with being harsh and truthful. Tina is there anything that you want to do that doesn't contradict your logic?" Tina shakes her head answering, "As of know I have found no activity that will stimulate my skills while also appealing your ideas of child like fun." I turn seeing Red walk around across the field but she stops to mommy talk to her flytraps. After a little while Red walks over eyeing the three of us. Red crosses her arms asking "Harls what's wrong?" Tina answers "Ms. Quinn has been trying to find an activity that fills both my need to always use my strategic skills. And fulfill her idea of child like innocence. Such an activity isn't aware or know to me."

Red looks from Tina to me saying, "Harls Tina isn't like kids she grew up experimented on and her brain constantly poked at. The only thing that stimulates her is outcomes and data." Looking at Red with big fake water eyes I whine, "But Red that's why we need to help her. Kids should enjoy their first years before maturing. It's the whole idea of growing up you learn from mistakes to be better for anything worse or similar." Kitty says "Your whining isn't going to stop until one of us helps you right?" I nod rapidly hugging Tina closer. Red sighs to say she'll see if Frosty will help me. Scooping up Tina I follow after her.

 **Arsenal's View**

Tapping my earpiece I growl, "Are you sure we can trust this guy Q? He just ripped two thugs in half with his bare hands. And beheaded another with that axe of his." Q answers, "We have no choice and we're out of time. The League is moving for a large chunk of Gotham and they want the Court out. If we push them into a conflict we can move. And we just might have a new friend if we're lucky." I say "We didn't need luck before... we needed Dick, Jason, Hell I'd even stand working with Barbara and Damien." Superboy shouts, "Shut up Arsenal we don't need Jinx freaking about Jason."

Jinx says "Too late and even if you didn't say it... I still miss him. We still miss them all." Huntress says "Don't worry Brain still has Barbara and Dick I know that much. All we need to do is get out of the city and regroup to go after them. Maybe one of the Domes can patch us in with others that are alive." I nod, "And if not we'll be making ourselves bigger targets. Ok he's alone Q I'll keep watch from here if he tries anything." Q says "I'm not worried about him its whose watching him that has me concerned now."

 **Question's View**

Turning into the alley I stop Jinx and Raven looking around for anything odd. Raven says, "We know you're here vampire I can sense your spiritual signature." Slowly the vampire rises from along the wall his mask showing off his mouth, as a smile remains etched onto it. Vampire says "Two spell casters? One Raven the other Jinx. And the last detective mind that could rival Batman alias the Question. Why are you three here?" I reply, "We wanted to ask for your help as well as to see if you'd help." Vampire says "Depends on if what you need also helps my job. So ask and I will see if what we both need coincides with one another." I nod explaining the situation, "The League of Shadows and the Court of Owls have made it impossible for us to leave the city. We were hoping you could distract them long enough for us to get out friends and leave." Vampire rubs his chin to say, "I will help but I need information too. I'm looking for a man who makes chemicals and has been shipping them to one Black mask. Tell me where he is and I'll help you." I nod, "Of course the only place in Gotham that had chemical access was Ace Chemical an a few small labs own by other companies. After they were destroyed the last place that has any chemicals is the Lex Corp building along the south river. Now that you know where to go Vampire now will you help us?"

Vampire nod asking "But if I help you know my target will get away? I need him dead and all his chemicals destroyed or my current contract and allies will suffer. If you want me to be in three places that isn't possible." Jinx says "Q what's the plan he does have a point. His familiars can't go very far from him to control them properly." "Find Arsenal change of plans you're going to have to take the vampires contract." Arsenal says "Are you nuts? I'm not leaving any of you with him." I say, "This isn't the time we'll be fine. I can tell he holds deals highly. And even now he doesn't want to leave a chance that this won't go right. Kill the scientists at Lex Corp and destroy the building Arsenal. Make sure you jam every signal leaving the place before you start shooting." Arsenal growls to say "Fine I hope you know what you're doing Q?" I answer, "I'm always ready for different outcomes. Vampire our friend will deal with the scientists and their chemicals. Now will you help us?" The vampire walks closer to us answering, "I agree and I do hope we get to have fun."

 **Third person's View**

Inside the Court of Owls fine halls several guards screams can be heard. Azeral and his commando owls follow the screams until they find Hollow throwing a man in a fine pressed suite into a statue. The statues arms impaling the man through his stomach and upper torso. Seeing Azeral and his twenty plus commandos Hollow starts to laugh, "Finally lets see if you all like a change of location." Before Azeral can tell Hollow whistles opening a shadow portal underneath them all. Azeral and the others fall through with Hollow right behind them. Huntress and Superboy come from a side doorway avoiding the bodies on the ground. And the ones dripping from the wall. Huntress taps her earpiece "Q our crazy vampire friend just left with Azeral and several of his elite guards. What else do you want us to do here?" Q replies, "Find the mainframe and take any information you can. I'm sure the UN will like that we got them some information off the Court of Owls after all this is over." Owl man punched several guards to have Superboy rush them like a line backer and throwing them through a wall.

Owl man says, "Hey kid I was ok my punches aren't that soft." Superboy says "Could have fool me old timer you're getting slower." Huntress says "Boy you can have your pissing party later hacking now. Before more crazy rich owl flunkies show up an try to rip off Owl mans look." Madam Rogue isn't pleased neither is Hush and Prometheus. James Jr. however wishes that he was there with Rouge. Rogue asks, "How many did that vampire just drop inside the base?" Guard answers "Azeral and at least twenty of his commandos are killing people on the main level ma'am. We have no idea where they came from." Hush says, "Lock down every thing past level three. What do you plan to do Rogue and where are you going?" Rogue answers, "I plan to test my work." Getting to the main labs Rogue snaps her fingers for the lead scientist. He walks over says "Madam we have managed to install a control chip onto the back of his neck using the magical membrane you suggested. But without proper testing we don't know the extent of our control." Rogue smirks to say, "Send him up through the elevator and test him. The vampire is here and he's causing problems along with those Owl fools." As the scientist rush to follow their ladies orders Jinx, Question, and Raven are using the vents to get past the locked down.

Jinx asks "I can't believe they make vents this big?" Question says, "Its so more air can cycle through the building the deeper or higher they go. We just lost radio contact we're getting past the fourth level." Raven asks, "Do you think the vampire is doing ok?" Question says "From how Superboy describe him making his way into the Courts courtyard then past their lobby. I have no doubt he's fine. Right now Miss Martian and Beast Boy are our priorities." As the trio continues to crawl Hollow is enjoying himself on level two. Grabbing a guard he cleaves her head off with his axe to throw the severed head at another. Pulling his revolver Hollow returns fire destroying all the cameras and the lights. The League members are shocked, as now they have to fight in the dark. Hollow begins to chuckle as the members try to find him with inferred goggles. His chuckling shaking one member to her core as she continues to scan with her gun for Hollow. She turns bumping into Hollows chest to follow it to his face. Gasping Hollow allows his mask to spread showing his rows of sharp teeth. Her screams and gunfire were useless as Hollow sinks his clawed nails through her chest piercing her heart.

Grabbing her weapon Hollow aims it at another member killing him with twenty rounds from the clip. Jumping into the air Hollow floats past their goggles sight and grabs hold of another member. As he dangles from Hollows hold the other member turn to hear a crunch. Followed by the member dropping to the ground without a head. Hollow smirks to use the shadows and pull the pin of a grenade strapped to ones waist. It goes off killing him and maiming another member next to him. Hollow using the small fires light showing his haunting and twisted domineer. Hollow says, "So few can make me feel alive. But I still don't know what it means to feel alive. Such a cruel twist of the knife..." Before the members can fire a low rumble and clanging comes from behind Hollow. To the last members horror five gray hands of horror rush them from behind Hollow as he continues to chuckle. The gnarly boney hands either crush or slap the members across the room. With enough force that you can hear flesh and bone snap and wrench even before the hit anything. Hollow says "I'm sorry I can't let you out completely in here. But next time I face a prey that pushed me as far as Atom did. I won't leave you out I won't hold you back." The hands clap and shake as Hollow moves forward towards the elevator.

Back in the labs Question is choking a guard out cold. While Jinx drop round houses another's head into a cell door. But this one is fast managing to use the knives in her hands to cut both Jinx and Raven. Chanting her spell Revan sends her flying into another cell. Raven casts again unlocking the cell and rushes to one. Raven "Megan is in the cell across from you Jinx." Raven enters the cell holding Beast Boy and she has to cover her mouth. He's bruised and looking very ill. No doubt from either lack or proper food or being down here for so long. Lifting him up she carries him gently out of the cell. Jinx finding Megan aka Miss Martian in a similar state. Question shakes his to say "Lets move fast they'll be alerted to us once they find the cells empty." Raven causing her familiar chant encapsulates them in the raven like shadow as they rush through the vent back to the first floor. Azeral and his commandos kill off another ten members of the League as Hush watches from the monitor room. Hush asks, "Rogue where is this new asset you told me of?" Rogue answers, "It'll be there shortly not to worry."

As Question and the titans emerge from the vent in the side room they move to see how things are playing out. Azeral orders "Owls we are leaving we have suffered enough from the creatures trickery." Hollow familiar laugh fills the room as he rises from the large black spot in the floor. Hollow says "So the lead fighter of the Court of Owls is you then? And where do you think you're going to go I haven't had a turn to fight you yet?" Hollow brandishing is axe smirks through his mask at Azeral. While he and his commandos ready for another fight. However the ping of the elevator gives them pass and as Hollow turns to see a bolt of yellow electricity hits him. Sliding back on his heels Hollow chuckles, "That stung and whom might you be?" Question, Raven, and Jinx look on in horror seeing Vergil better know a Static stepping out from the elevator. His hair nothing more then a buzz cut and his signature outfit a skintight shirt and clean jeans. Rogues voice comes out from the loud speakers saying, "Subject twenty seven welcome our guests and see to it that they feel as comfortable as possible." As Statics hands jolt to life Hollow smiles asking "Lets see what else you can do?"

 **Smiles; There we go another bloody and super evil twist to Pascal's story. So like always like, share, and comment as Jester would ask you to do. So yea I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Yet again another update and no one feels like leaving me a comment. I appreciate everyone who is viewing and favoriting the fic. But come on I'm asking can you all give me some comments on what you think. Or any kind of requests you feel like would add to the fic. So yea have fun reading.**

 **Arsenal's View**

Well all things are going smoothly I've deactivated three sentry drones that were patrolling to close to me. Which free me to cut the whole building off to any wireless signals. Trashing their antenna array was easy but moving past the camera system. Without the guards inside detecting me is proving to be just as easy. Rolling past a camera trap I shot it out before using an EMP to take out the drones passing by. With the drone down temporarily it distracts the guards by the door allowing me to slip inside. Getting past the two guards walking by I spot the security hub. Cracking the door I slide a smoke bomb inside the room. Covering my face in a mini gasmask I rush in taking the guards down quickly I make sure to lock the door.

Checking where the scientists are being held and are making the chemicals so far I got nothing. Hearing the tick of the door unlocking I jump latching myself onto the ceiling with my hands magnetic setting. As the three guards come in I drop down. Stabbing into the first guard's neck I use her as a shield as I shot the other two. Propping the door I then go back to the camera system. Rushing through the video feed Green Beatle contacts me. Green Beatle says "Arsenal Huntress's team has begun taking data from the Court of Owls head quarters. The vampire has transport several Owl commandos directly into the Leagues base. Question's team has begun making their way through the Leagues base as well. And I believe you'll like this Azeral is amount those the vampire transported."

I smirk to say "Make sure to tell the vampire to kill that bastard if he can. I'll finish things here fast to meet up with everyone." Green Beatle says "Agreed I will inform you if anything changes." Finding the scientists I make my way to the closets entrance grate. After several minutes I find them inside a chemical mixing room. Pulling several thermite grenades I place then at the entrances and slide two into the vents. Triggering the detonation I rush out of the factory as the flames engulf the place. Climbing out an airshaft I roll clear as a trail of flames erupts from it. Getting to the roofs edge I take aim and fire a grappling hook across to another building. Landing on the other side I call for Question and the others. Question says "Arsenal we have a problem." I groan asking "What kind of problem?" Question answers, "Madam Rogue has here own cloning program... and she just cloned Vergil." I clinch my teeth shout "That fucking bitch!"

 **Pascal's View**

As another bolt from the Meta human hits me I snarling. I didn't think even normal energy based powers would pack this much affect on me. Looking over I see the Owl commander telling his remaining allies to pull back. Seeing also the faceless hero and his friends carrying two new but weak friends. Well if they've completed their task I should end this now. Rushing the dark skinned teen I grab his arm as his discharges another bolt to my face. Snarling I twist his arm as he continues to throw electricity in my face. Feeling the side of my face melt and boil I summon forth another of my familiars. The teen screams as my palms open revealing several rows of teeth along with the barded three-pronged tongue.

The woman on the loud speakers shouts at me, "Vampire what are those another familiar? Or another trick?" I chuckle looking on as the teen struggles, "In the past my kind would consider this a cheat tactic. But an effective one if I must say. I'm going to amaze you with how some vampires bested our lesser know weaknesses." The teen forces a long bolt of his electrical energy to launch me back. But I raise my hands allowing my Leech familiar to eat. The teen stops seeing that I am unharmed from his attack. I chuckle feeling the energy thumping in my arms. Launching forward I pose my hands at where they need to latch onto. The woman shouts orders at the Meta human but his attacks are too stiff. Easy for me to read and evade.

With my right hand getting a hold of his neck from behind my left latches to the middle of his back. I smile, as not only am I draining him of his blood but of his powers as well. As the Meta human grunts in pain the color and blood slowly drain from him as well. The woman on the speaker asks, "What are you doing?" I chuckle as the teens life fades to its last moments, "My kind use to love hunting special humans. Some of us used these special familiars to drain both blood and their powers with great ease. Why do you think after my kind died Meta humans became so prominent? Meta humans hid from vampires knowing that we would stalk and drain them. Some of my kinds elders looked down on this practice. But I don't think it's so bad especially when it makes my job a whole lot easier. I forgot myself all the familiars within me. How much easier some of my jobs would have been if my writer would have remember. But still he gets to Smile and I get more powerful!" With the last of the teens blood drained I release the husk and pull my familiar back into me. I laugh as the surge of power envelops my body while electricity sparks from my palms. With a wave of my hand a rolling bolt of purple electricity chars the floor.

With the energy jumping between my hands I smirk, "Thank you madam I must say your dead friend has been very useful to me. I'll be taking my leave now." Sliding into the shadows I stop half way looking at the cameras in the elevator. I add before I leave, "But soon I will return and when I do you're names will be removed from my list." Sliding through the shadows I find the faceless man and his allies two miles outside of the city already. Appearing in their path their vans light shine onto me. The woman in purple stops just short of coming close to hitting me. Slowly they all get out all while I simply watch. I say, "I understand your need to leave fast but don't worry. They haven't mobilized to pursuit you as of yet. Now I must know are the scientists at Lex Corp dead?"

The teen with the metal arm nods, "Yea I torched the lab with the scientist still inside making the stuff you were after. I scanned the building when Green told me about Rogues creation. Still can't believe she cloned Vergil." I tilt my head looking at my hand, "Not to worry the clone is dead and with its death I've gained." Showing my hand a surge of sparks jump across my fingers. I chuckle lightly showing off my leech familiar from my palm saying "A nice familiar my kind use to use them to hunt you Meta humans in the past. It's the reason why the Amazons were hired to hunt my kind. They had powers given to them by the gods along with blessed weapons. My kind stood no chance if they did not flee and hid. But those that did hide grow less in number. Or hid our heritage to protect the young."

The girl with pink hair horns asks "What so you really... are you the one of the last of your kind?" Tilting my head I look her over to answer, "I am the last of my kind. To gain my familiars I killed an elder on his dying moments. He said there was another but she'd reveal herself when she pleased. Rumor has it that a vampire hunter killed her before she awake due to her minions telling of her return. Such fools some ghouls can be some times for those of royal blood. As of now I believe it to be true. For the shadows don't lie and she doesn't rest anywhere. Now if my contract is completed in both parts I'll take my leave." Faceless man says, "Before you go do you know who we are?"

I shake my head, "No my bosses thought all the good Meta humans were either captured or killed by now. 'Grunt to sigh' Oh sorry the last trace of another personality final was consumed by mine. So as to who you are I don't care. So long as you don't end up on my list I care little for what you do. So if nothing else?" The green armored one walks to me handing me a small disk. Green armor says, "We were hoping to exchange information. Do you know anywhere that will grant us safety?" I nod, "A Colonel at the prison in San Francisco last rumor was he was trying to track down you heroes for an assault. Don't know if it happened but my list hasn't brought me to that area yet. Good luck heroes you'll need it for the world out there."

The girl with the dark blue hood asks, "Vampire why are you helping the U.N? What do they have that you want?" I simply answer, "I want a kingdom... Where the remnants of the forgotten era can live without fear of humans. We hide still even after we become the last of our kind... While humans get to enjoy the years without us we become legends... Jokes and folklore! So many have past by my sight as the years have gone. I will see to it that the last of us may have a place to rest with respect and care." Blue armored creature says, "Dude you know the U.N won't let you have a place like that. After all the villains are taken care of or gone that'll only leave you. They won't let you just walk away and live a place full of monsters." I growl at his statement to say, "That's why I made them all sign a blood contract. My kind used them to make sure that they never get backstabbed on deals. Each Senator signed with their blood its why they can ask me things. If they go back on our deal they die very painfully along with everyone who shares blood with them." Taking my leave through the shadows to return to my newfound allies. Remerging in front of the Sirens home I turn seeing Tina and Harley playing by the pond close by.

Harley pops her head up saying, "Hey Art you're back so did you managed to kill those egg heads?" I nod "I had to out source the kill to aid a few heroes that were in Gotham." Turning Ms. Waller's drone along with Ms. Cheetah and Ms. Ivy leave the house. MS. Waller says, "Hollow a few spies say your got into a scrap with The League of Shadows and The Court of Owls. What happened?" Explaining what happened and the heroes I meet Ms. Waller sighs. Ms. Waller rubs her eyes to say, "So the Question is still around along with a few remaining Titans. Makes me wonder who else managed to survive the Legion of Dooms purge attack." I smirk to say, "I think heroes were so foolish allowing so many enemies to remain alive. Sure some had their faults for going about a worthwhile cause the wrong way. But I must say allowing so many major treats to your nations safety to simple remain alive was a poor place of judgment." Ms. Waller nods to say, "Which is why if any Meta humans pop up when the Long Blade missions are complete. They'll be registered and placed with a restrainment bolt onto their necks."

Ms. Ivy huffs to cross her arms "I take it if we cause any trouble after we'll get a bolt strapped to our necks as well?" Ms. Waller counters "Yes but only if you force the governments hand Isley. Now then Hallow take this time to relax. I'll need time to locate your next few targets. As well as look over the data that Green Beatle gave you." Nodding the drone powers down landing next to the house. I turn to start walking out towards the swamp. Tina following after me wordless as I go to talk with my Little Death.

 **Cheetahs POV**

Watching the vampire for the last few days his interactions with Harley and the um Tina have been odd. Almost a mid level of Harley odd. But from what Tina told us before fragments of Harley's personality may be lingering inside of his mind. So far Waller hasn't returned to update us. And just having him walking around sends a chill up my spine. Walking through the tall grass I stop seeing him standing in the shadow of a tree. Slowly he stretches out his hand and he just holds it in the sun. Before long his hand turns a cracked shade of purple. Still holding his hand in the sun the spot grows expanding quickly until the top of his hand shows cracking. With his skin lifting up you can see his blood begin to pus out of the cracks as if it was infected. Walking closer I ask, "Doesn't that hurt?" Pulling his hand back he nods saying "I use to be able to walk in the sun with little worry of this happening. Now that my body having feed on human blood twice in such a short time. Its caused a side affect of my birth to surface."

I look at his hand as the shadow from the tree starts to form little rain like droplets of tar. The tar travel up from the ground and to his hand aiding in his healing. Vampire adds, "Like always the shadows will help me but I envy you Sirens. You can enjoy the warmed of the sun while my interactions with it must be watched." I huff to say, "Please being out in the sun isn't all it's cracked up to be when you're us. People judge too quickly and place labels on you..." The vampire cuts in saying, "When all you wanted to do was help. I've read all about each of you. Before Ms. Waller sent me out she had me memorize the patterns and skills of every active villain. She warned me that you all if I every came to odds with you would pose the biggest headache. Due to how unpredictable and chaotic your teamwork can be. Especially with Harleys way of approaching obstacles and problems."

Staring at him he walks past me until he turns to add "To some what you look on the outside my be displeasing. But you never know everyone opinion if you don't hear them all." As he leaves I can't help but wonder what he's trying to say. As another two days go by the vampire has been testing his electrical powers out in the sky. Live says "This dudes got more juice then a power plant." Looking on Harley comes cartwheeling out of the house to say, "Ok gang I'm taking Tina to go pick up veggies and stuff from town. You guys want anything inparticular?" Shaking out heads I say "Live I think you should go with Frost and make sure Harley doesn't get in trouble."

Live sighs to grumble "I don't go with her one time and I end up being her sitter every time she goes to the towns." As she leaves after Harley the vampire walks deeper into the swamp. Following after him he starts to hum something. Before long he turns to me asking "Why are you following me Ms. Cheetah?" I cross my arms to say "What you said before is bothering me. I want to know what you meant?" He smirks to say, "I meant that like you being in the open draws attention to me as well. But some didn't dislike my appearance I had a friend once who wanted to always tend to my needs... Back when I was young people threw things attacked me because of what I was." I raise and eyebrow to ask, "They knew you were a vampire?"

I shake my head to say, "They knew I was the spawn of a vampire and a human. A rare birth at that too, lesser vampires have a harder time having children. My mother loved the man that took her in after the Amazon's killed her family. She was a child but had two familiars helping her hide. Soon my father found her and offered her a home. My grandmother was a nurse and knew the signs of a vampire soon after she saw the bites on my father hands. My grandmother began giving my mother packs of plasma and small dozes of blood. Soon my father and mother had a night to themselves under the pale moon. But throughout her pregnancy my mother needed more and more blood. She attacked my father and in his dying moments told her he loved her and me. We vampire share memories and experiences through blood. And from my mothers blood I learned of him." I stare at him wide eye saying, "You killed your mother to learn..." The vampire nods his head saying "I killed her to set her free she had gone feral and I nor my grandmother could stand to see her like it any longer. I didn't have claws but I had teeth and when I bit down I saw the flashes of the life she had with him. Being a monster doesn't always mean you are a monster..."

As he walks away I finally get it. I no we may look the way we look but that doesn't mean we are horrible on the inside. Following after him I find him once more at the tree for his plant. Hearing him sing to the tone he was humming I can't understand the language. But for some reason certain pitches make me shiver. Both out of caution and sadness listening he begins to speak to himself. Vampire says "Mother... your love for father fills my mind every night. But yet our nature made you take his life and even in death his love for you was all he wanted you to know... When we I find that one... the one that fills me with that feeling the beating of having a heart. Will I also feel that warmth of being alive? Grandmother and the brother of old protected me as you asked of them. And I've lived with Little Death all my life. Please no ruler can be without his other no coin is truly whole without its second side. Why must I and our kins of old die scattered an alone..." I simply watch as he curls up against the large overgrowth around the tree of his plant. All he has left of what love he knew is that plant. A monster putting his hope onto a flower almost reminds me of a fairy tale...

 **Smiles; Well here's hoping someone leaves a comment. And so like always I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
